A Simple Traveler
by FancyBunny
Summary: Exploring and discovering new places is part of the journey. For a young woman, she wanted to see the world in her own eyes. Unexpected things started to happen as she make new friends upon her journey such as finding a little magi in the desert. -I don't own any of the magi characters, only my character-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Small footsteps were left on the hot desert sand. Only the sun accompanied a vanilla colored cloaked figure in the middle of the desert. The wind blows slightly as the figure adjusts her hood to keep it from falling. Under her cloak is blue cheongsam top with grey leggings, acompany with a dark red sash around her waist. At her feet is comfortable brown flats, as she walked more across the sand. The hood fall back a little to reveal a young woman of age twenty with dark brown hair but as the sunlight shine on her hair, shows a few hair strands of deep red mixed in. Her chocolate brown eyes looks around to see only sand. The woman adjusts her hood to cover her eyes from the glaring light; her back carries a medium size brown bag. On the flap of the bag are a couple of rolled up blankets tied on to it.

* * *

Walking on her journey, she is thankful for her cloak to protect her body from the heat. Her parents gave her the name of Nagi. When she was young, Nagi always ask her mother why she gives her that name but her mother always answered.

_'Your name means Safety; our ancestors always treasure the name that is given by their parents. Without a name, we are only lost souls searching for a purpose in life.'_

Something caught her eyes, something tiny in the distance. Her feet stop to slowly approach the figure. Her mind goes through many possibilities such as treasure, unknown piece of history, or something... dangerous. Nagi's eyes widen as the tiny item turns out to be a person, a blue haired child! She rushes to his side quickly as Nagi slowly laid her ear on the child's chest to check for a heartbeat.

**Thump….thump…**

Nagi silently thank the heavens as she decides to find a place to set up camp for the day since it's almost dark. With no troubles for now of setting up her tent, she places the child on an extra blanket to rest on. Opening her bag to take out a couple of water sacks and dry up meat for them. Nagi check on the child once more, she slowly pets the blue haired child to see the child slowly reacting to her hand. His head lean towards her hand as he relaxes. She smiles as she remembers taking care her younger family members while the adults handle with selling their merchandise.

Her hand stops when she notices a jewelry piece on his forehead. Nagi remove her hand slowly when hearing slow breathing indicating sleeping from the boy. She drinks a bit of water from the water sack and chew on a piece of dry meat. A small yawn left her lips and lay out a blanket for her. Laying on her blanket, her eyes grew heavy and loose herself in a deep sleep.


	2. Hello, my name is Aladdin!

**Chapter 1: Hello, my name is Aladdin!**

* * *

A strange sensation in her chest area bother her for a while, Nagi open her eyes to see the young boy cuddling against her chest with a tiny smile on his face. She looks at him with confusion as she gently pokes on top of his head to wake him up. He looks up then smiled widely, **"Hello Onee-san."** He stands up to stretch his arms and legs out. Nagi sits up and spoke to the strange child.

**"Are you alright? You were out cold when I found you."** She asks with worried eyes when she gave him her watersack. The boy looks at her. "**I'm good, Onee-san. My name is Aladdin. What is your name?" **

Nagi smiles when Aladdin drinks from the watersack and eat a large piece of dry meat.

**"Hello, Aladdin. I'm Nagi, a traveler but you can me Onee-san if you want." **

Aladdin thanks Nagi for the food and water, he watches Nagi cleaning up and packing everything away on her bag. She let Aladdin follow her as they talk for a while. Nagi answered Aladdin's various questions, she giggles quietly as children are curious about everything. Thankfully the mornings are cool when the sun is starting to wake up. Nagi and Aladdin arrives in a town, they walk through the town's bazaar. Nagi found a spot to sell her items that she found on her journey; she sets up her blanket to place various items on it. Aladdin watches in amazement of his Onee-san's items. From different books with scrolls, small pile of handmade jewelry, many designed robes, and different jars of spices or herbs. Aladdin exams one of the handmade bracelets, small abstract animals were woven together with a simple design at the edge of it.

Nagi barter with different customers, sold her items with a satisfying price for her and the customer. Aladdin sat by Nagi's side with shade over their heads from the building behind them. When waiting for more customers, Nagi took out different colored strings to weave into different types of bracelets. Aladdin watches her nimble fingers carefully tie together four separate strings into one. Nagi smiles at him when he was distracted by her fingers. When the day passed by, Nagi pack up her merchandise while Aladdin helped her. They decide to eat at a diner, Nagi laughs at Aladdin's huge appetite when his belly turns into a ball. Nagi paid for their meal and they walk next to each other to the outer part of the town.

**"So what are you doing in the desert, Aladdin? It's dangerous to be unprepared for the harsh weather." **Nagi frowns at Aladdin; he fidgets under her stern gaze. Aladdin nervously answers, **"I was lost, and then I was knocked out before I knew it." **

Nagi sighs when her eyes soften, "**Good thing I found you then, No child should be traveling alone." **Aladdin shakes his head then smiles then points a golden flute in his hands.

**"I'm fine Onee-san! I have Ugo with me!" **

Nagi look at Aladdin with confusion then realized a familiar symbol on the flute upon closer inspection. She watched Aladdin hold the flute then blow into the mouth piece. Nagi's eyes widen as large muscular arms sprout from the end of the golden flute. Soon a large blue body comes out of the flute with only to stop at the head area where the flute rests on.

Aladdin still have a smile on his face, "**Onee-san, this is my friend, Ugo." **

Nagi's shock slowly left her body as she say hello to the blue giant. She watches as the blue giant fidgets with his hands nervously waves to her. Aladdin pats the giant's arm to ease his worries, "**Sorry Onee-san, Ugo is really shy around woman."** The brunette nods in understanding as Aladdin tells her of how he met his friend. After a while, Ugo left and return back to his home.

_'Is this boy, a magi? Only a magi can form a djinn from their vessal. I wonder how he survives in this world. He is truly a lucky child._' She thought as she absently touches her left metal bracelet with the same symbol. Aladdin stopped walking to look at Nagi.

**"Something wrong Onee-san?"** He asks.

Nagi broke out of her thoughts then shakes her head, **"Aladdin, do you know what is a magi?"** The boy thought for a while until he shakes his head. She looks around to make sure there are no people around listening to this. Nagi guide Aladdin to the outskirts when she sees a few people walking past them. They arrived to a large garden with no people around in nighttime. She watched Aladdin sit on the grass then she fishes out a worn out scroll from her bag. Slowly, Nagi opens the scroll with great care to show various pictures of different magi over the years.

**"Well, Aladdin…a magi is a person who can sense rukhs and reserved a great amount of magoi by using them."** Nagi explains then continues when Aladdin gave the signal to go on.

**"A magi duty is to select a person to become a king or a king's vessal. Aladdin, somehow you can form an Djinn from their vessal."** She stops to see Aladdin looking at the old scroll with interest then looks up at her.

**"I understand a little Onee-san. The rest is just so confusing." **He explains truthfully.

Nagi pats Aladdin's head then carefully put the scroll away in her bag.

**"Don't worry too much, Aladdin. You're still have time to understand the meaning of magi. I know what will make you feel better, fresh watermelons." **

Aladdin's eyes sparkles when he heard fruit. He held on Nagi's left hand as he pulls her forward to run.

**"Come on then! We got to go!"**

**"W-W-Wait! Aladdin! It's too late to get some now!"**

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, thank you all for reading my fanfiction. I feel so happy now !*sniffles happily* Oh yeah for a special treat for you, I shall put up random trivia about Nagi in different chapters to keep things fresh! Have an awesome day and enjoy cookies with milk!**_

_**-FancyBunny!**_

**Random Trivia :**

Nagi's favorite food is seafood (mostly grilled seafood).


	3. A path we must follow

_**Chapter 2: A path we must follow**_

* * *

Before they left the village, Nagi resupply for the long journey. She lectures Aladdin about being patience and be prepared for anything. Aladdin apologies after the lecture, Nagi only sighed then pats his head. They left early in the morning to the next village in a steady pace on their travels. It leads them to their destination earlier than expected of the estimated time, three days. Nagi watched Aladdin walk around in a state of awe. She follows close to him as large crowds of people started push between them. In a flash, the crowd dispersed to reveal a missing child in front of her. Frantic brown eyes search for the missing child. Nagi looks around for Aladdin, **"Oh no! Aladdin where are you!?"**

* * *

After a while of searching, she started to ask people of Aladdin but little results. Only vague hints are the result. One elderly man points the direction of the little boy, Nagi politely thank him as she runs to a large building with a garden filled with carts and horses. She saw two men talking to each other, Nagi approach them. **"Excuse me; have you seen a little boy with blue hair?"** She politely asks then one man answered.

**"Nope, I'm sorry missy. I hope you find the boy."**

* * *

Nagi let out a small sigh, thanking them to walk by the carts. She saw a blonde teenager in the distance holding a basket of apples onto a cart. Nagi remembers Aladdin being joyous with fruit; she called out to teenager as she runs to him.

**"Excuse me!"** The blonde teen saw Nagi and stop filling up the cart. Nagi let out a tired breath, **"H-have you seen a small boy with blue hair? I have been looking for him…"** He only thinks for a few seconds then shakes his head.

**"I'm sorry; I didn't see anyone with that description."** He saw Nagi's small frown on her face. The blonde felt a bit of sympathy for her as she bow to him then walks away. Nagi walk past three men slowly, lost in thought. She stops next to the archway that leads into town for a tiny break. Then a loud shout caught her attention, Nagi runs back to the path where she heard the shout.

_'Maybe someone found Aladdin!'_ She thought. Nagi saw the blonde teenager with the same three adults, the blonde looks shocked from a distance. She approach them running, Nagi's jaw dropped to see Aladdin fondling then landed his face into a fat man's chest.

**"How come you have boobs when you're a man? I love boob, you know! Onee-san's chest has the softest one!"**

The blonde went to an outrage as he pulls Aladdin off the chubby man and throws him down to the ground. Aladdin and the blonde teenager try to bow in apology to the chubby man.

**"My deepest apologies sir! ...t-this little boy!"** The blonde explains but only received a stomp to his head by the chubby man. After a while the chubby man left with his bodyguards, leaving the scared boys alone.

Aladdin looks behind him to see the traveler, Nagi in a state of deep shock. He gasps, **"Onee-san!"** The teen looks back to see the same woman, his jaw dropped as Aladdin approached her. Nagi broke out of her shock to have a long lecture forAladdin about how sick she was about him missing, only to be in trouble easily. She sniffles as small tears decide to build up then hugged the life out of Aladdin.

**"Y-you idiot! You make me worried sick about you!"** She shouted. Aladdin tries to gasp for air as the teenager watch on with confusion on his face.

* * *

Aladdin apologizes to his friend, Nagi. She listens to Aladdin as the blonde introduce himself as Alibaba to her. Nagi gave her apologies for Aladdin causing troubles to Alibaba. She invited them to dinner then introduces herself to him.

**"Forgive me but my name is Nagi, a traveler. This little boy is Aladdin." **

Alibaba stares at Nagi as he watches her movements. Nagi seems calm when Aladdin eats his food. She eats her food quietly as her cloak turns into a cape for her arms to be free for movement. Alibaba notices her left bracelet to have a familiar symbol upon it and sees a strange tribal tattoo on bare left shoulder. He eats slowly to see her dark brown hair to be tied up to loose low bun with a few strands of hair touching her chin and her bangs resting on her right forehead. Her cheongsam top leaves an opening, showing only her collarbone and a jade pendant held by a light silver chain. Nagi pauses then looks at Alibaba.

**"Something wrong?"** She asks, only to leave Alibaba's cheeks turn pink from embrassment.

**"N-no, everything is alright!"** He answers while finding the left wall interesting. Alibaba heard small laughter in front of him to see Nagi trying to contain her laugh and covering her mouth with her hands.

**"Sorry sorry, it's just funny to see a teenager embarrassed."** Nagi explains to leave Alibaba's cheeks slowly turn to red.

* * *

Nagi wave good bye to Alibaba as he thanks her for the meal. She looks down to see Aladdin lost in thought. A small smile appears on her face as she pats Aladdin's head.

**"You can go after him if you want." **

Aladdin looks up at her with confusion, "**What do you mean Onee-san?" **

**"My grandma always says 'fate works in mysterious ways', maybe Alibaba can lead you somewhere along your path."** She answers.

Nagi sees his mind lost in thought then Aladdin held her right hand, **"What about you? Do you want to go with me?"**

**"Well, I have to do a few things somewhere else, Aladdin. I have the feeling that boy will be your friend. Don't worry, I'll see you soon."** Nagi gave her advice then Aladdin nods to her. He gave a hug goodbye to Nagi then runs to the path where Alibaba was.

_'Grandmother, I'm glad I followed this path. Please watch after Aladdin and his journey.'_ Nagi thought while looking up to see a few stars in the night sky.

She starts to walk to the opposite path with her hood up over her head with her bag on her back.

_'Maybe we will meet again Aladdin in a different time and place.'_

* * *

**A/N: Anddddd Done! Thank you my lovely readers for being patience with me. Don't worry I'll keep updating when I have time! Bye! try eating grilled shrimp with rice, they are simply divine! **

**-FancyBunny**

**Trivia:**

**. Nagi greatly dislikes spicy food due to low tolerance...**


	4. Traveling Alone

_**Chapter 3: Traveling alone**_

* * *

When Aladdin left to follow Alibaba, Nagi felt lonely. She grew attach to the blue haired boy as they travel together. Walking to the opposite side, Nagi decide to retire for tonight to the hotel. As night turn into morning, Nagi pack up her belongings for exploring through the land.

_'You know my dear, old goats need to fall or the young ones cannot learn…'_ She remembered her grandmother said many times. Nagi believe her grandmother's words since older people live through the tough times and experience them.

Her feet guide her through the sandy plains to see pieces of abandoned rumble. The rumble seems to be stone pillars, Nagi stop in front one of the stone pillars to study it further. Her right hand gently touches the pillar to notice many bumps and strange patterns upon touch. The hood thankfully protects her from the sun's rays when her eyes saw infinite knot of patterns. Within the patterns, it has abstract animals similar to lion beast at the tip of the pillar to show dominance over the lesser the other animals that are under the king of beasts. Closing her eyes, Nagi can picture the image in her head. Her hand gently places her bag down to take out ink with a stick of a pointed end and a long scroll of blank paper.

With patience she draws the patterns in front of her. It felt like time past by as the tip her right fingers have dry ink from the point of the stick. Nagi looks at her work, admiring how it turns out well than she expected. Taking out a blue string from her bag, she carefully rolls up the paper and takes out a cylinder container to place inside for protection. Nagi puts away her work in her bag, to wear it on her back. She walks past the pillar to go further to the next town.

* * *

The town seems average since most of it is made up of large ship ports. '_I believe this is a trading town or fishing port.'_ Nagi thought when she walks past a few people. The bazaar doesn't show much for trade since she saw them before in different places. A small crowd of children run past her with innocent laughter.

She smiles at the children, remembering her large family. Her family is quite large with many aunts and uncles. They are traveling merchants, quite talented at bartering with their customers. Nagi at a young age took care of her little cousins with her grandmother while their parents are busy with work. It's rare for the adults to spend time with children. Mothers are expected to take care of their newborns until their children are old enough to stand on their own, usually at age six. They seem to be distracted of doing housework or helping their spouses with merchant work. For Nagi, her parents are quite busy to spend time with her since they are next in line to take over the family line. She grew close to her grandmother, learning from her and played with her little cousins. Nagi smiles at the memories of her little cousins calling her Onee-chan. Her family was called the Asad due to their inner strength and wisdom. Not much people know the Asad since they are secreted with their trade. Only a small few of people know them personally.

Nagi stopped at the port ships; she asks a few fishermen if they travel out to sea. One of them answers to her, "**Well missy, one of the ships is going to Sindra. The others already left."** She thanks the sailor and remembers of Sindra's rumor of having excellent hunt of sea monsters. She finally decides to go to Sindra to see if these rumors are true, secretly want to taste this cuisine.

* * *

Nagi abroad the traveling ship with other people who are tourists. It's been three weeks since traveling in this ship. Her fingers were occupied in weaving colorful strings together to create a bracelet. She sits against the wall on the deck with a few people watching the sea in front of them. A couple of children run around the middle of the deck, away from the ship's edge. Nagi watch the children play together with a game of hide and seek. The wind is lively today for sailing. She went back to her crafting until she stops to see a small shadow covering her from the sun's rays. Looking up, Nagi saw a little boy watching her movements. His eyes sparkle with curiosity, she smiles at the boy and speaks up.

**"You want to learn on how to make this?"** She asks gently. The boy nods happily and Nagi shows the boy of different colors balls of string. He picked his favorite colors of two different shades of blue, dark and light.

With Nagi's basic instructions and patience, the boy pick up soon. She smiles at the little boy's work. Soon after the rest of the children watch in awe of the little boy's work, they wanted to learn also. She smiles when the children try to make their own bracelets. In different times, Nagi help the children to make the correct pattern. When the day turns to noon, the children left with their parents waving bye to Nagi.

* * *

**A/N: *Slams head on keyboard*...Forgive me, my followers. This is a short chapter but I been busy with summer classes. Also, we have many parties this weekend, including my birthday party. Ehhh I don't care if I'm older, I wanna be an awesome grandma (Not that old yet o_0"). **

**Trivia:**

**-Asad means 'Lion'**

**-Nagi have a weakness for children.**

_**P.S: I love you all with all my heart! Enjoy sushi...they are good...**_

**-FancyBunny**


	5. Land of Sindria

**Chapter 4: Land of Sindria**

* * *

The next day, the ship's captain notify of his passengers that they will arrive to Sindria soon. Nagi felt excited to land on Sindra. She watches the waves move past the ship. Her eyes caught something strange in the waves. It's long and glides through the sea water with ease. The thing seems to be a sea serpent with dark blue scales. Nagi's eyes widen when the serpent glides in the water past the ship without any disturbance to its passengers. The size is unbelievable, the size surpass the size of the tourist ship. The beast drives down deeper into the sea until Nagi cannot track it's movements anymore.

**"Onee-san!"** she jumps a little from the child's voice behind her, surprising her. Nagi looks behind her to see the little boy with his group of friends. Nagi greeted them as they approach her with their eyes shining brightly. The children show them their work; Nagi praises them for their hard work.

**"That's great; you'll be great at this in no time."** She smiles.

The children smile among themselves as they went back to their parents as the ship arrives on the port. Her feet carry her off the tourist ship to the stone road that leads to the main city. Sindra is bigger than Nagi expected. She looks around to see the building structures of the citizen's home till Nagi saw the Sindria's palace from afar. The palace seems to have a few towers surrounding it. The citizen's homes are a sturdy structure with colorful designs at the top of the building. It pleases Nagi to see different designs on her travels, influenced by various things. She walks forward along the main path to see more of Sindria's land.

* * *

A bit crowded for the traveler as more people floated the streets. Nagi try to avoid bumping with the citizens but it's tricky for her. Many people are busy with their daily routine. Looking to her left, she decides to take an alternate route for her. Nagi move towards an empty road next to the building, she touches the walls to test it. In a couple of seconds, Nagi runs towards the wall. Her legs landed on the wall in front of her then her arms reach towards the edge of the roof. Quickly latching on the edge, Nagi lift herself up on the roof with ease.

She jumps from roof to roof, pulling herself up higher. Nagi stop for moment to see the bazaar below her. To an empty allyway, her feet land on the ground with no trouble. Her hands fix the slightly lowered hood that touches the back of her head. The hood is fixed upon her head, she decide to see the merchandise.

* * *

Nagi approaches one stand that caught her attention. The stand is occupied by an elderly man that is close to his nineties with wares that she never seen before. The elder greets her, **"Welcome to my stand, little missy. What can I help with you with?"**

**"You have interesting items to sale, sir."** Nagi answers as she saw worn out leather book in front of her. Her fingers touch the leather cover with care, fearing it would break under the slightest touch.

**"Oh no dear, I'm not selling them with money. Only trade between travelers would suffice. I can see you are from the Asad. It's been centuries since I see a second Asad in my lifetime."** The old man gave a winkle smile to her.

His boney hands slowly open the book, showing the first page of the slightly yellow pages. The books contain various paintings with little writing at the bottom of each page. It seems to be a story book of something important. One figure seems to stand out from the rest of the pages. The figure has a level of importance since it wore clothing similar to royalty.

Nagi looks up to the old man, she let the old man close the book gently. The book seems to catch her interest when she has small ideas to be lost history from a long time ago.

**"How do you know I'm from the Asad?"** Nagi asks, surprised to be recognized since the Asad hides in the shadows from the public.

**"You held the eyes of the Asad like someone I met in my younger years. Also I remember that tattoo like it was yesterday."** He answers. The old man holds the book in his hands with a somber look in his eyes. Nagi waited until the old man shakes his head.

**"Forgive an old man like me; usually I'm lost in my memories…"**

**"It must be meaningful memories for you to be lost in."** Nagi nods her head in understanding. Giving a withered smile to the cloaked traveler, the man hands the book to her. She looks confused as she held the book gently.

**"I have one request Asad child…hold this book for an old man like me. I believe it would be a greater use to you than I ever did."** The old man held his smile. Nagi slowly nods at him, she thank the man greatly. She handed her drawing of the stone pillar to him,

**"I believe this will be a suffice trade for us. Since, you want to trade between travelers."** Nagi smiles at the old man as she said farewell to him.

* * *

From the bazaar to the beach, Nagi watch a couple of birds fly over her head. With the book at her side, she places the book with the other books and scrolls in her bag. She watches a few fishermen working as she walks past them to see more of the landscape. Her stomach growls a little, her cheeks turn into a light shade of pink from embarrassment.

_'Maybe I should take a break from exploring to eat.'_ Nagi thought. A loud animalistic growl wakes her up from her thoughts. She looks back to see a familiar sea serpent from the ship weaving on the land like a snake. Opening it's mouth towards the fisherman, It let out a jet of water with incredible speed and power as a row of houses were instantly destroyed.

Her eyes widen at the beast's water jet, her mind went automatic as her hands reached at her back under her cloak to take out a pair of circular blades, her chakrams. The citizens start running away from the serpent with their families. Her hands wrap around at the handle of the circular blades. Nagi charges at the beast with newfound speed. The beast took notice of the charging cloak woman, it open it's mouth to let out a powerful water jet at her. Nagi's feet led her body into the air, the jump left behind a small crater on the ground where Nagi was. Leaping forward to the sea serpent, Nagi twist her body like a spinning top. The chakrams leaves a cut along the top half of the monster's body. The monster screeches loudly, when Nagi determines that the serpent's rough scales are not hard as she thought.

Landing her feet with ease behind the serpent, Nagi faces the serpent. The serpent turns it's head at the woman. Seething with rage, another jet of water is shot at her way. Nagi luckily move of the jet's way to let her make a powerful jump towards the beast. Her feet landed on the beast's upper back. Under her feet, the landing seems to bend the scales of the serpent slightly. Running along the serpent's back, Nagi decides to charge the throat of the serpent with her blades. She gave credit the intelligence of the serpent as she throws her left chakram at it before moving to the side to avoid a close water jet. The chakram landed at under the serpent between the chest and throat.

The serpent screeches more, irregular shots of water at her way. _'It's more predictable now.'_ Nagi thought as she dodges the jets of water. The serpent let out heavy breaths in frustration; she took this moment to take down the beast by flicking her cloak to show a few miniature chakrams that are big from her edge of her palm to the middle tip of her finger. Unclipping the chakrams, she throws them into the air and one by one is thrown to the serpent's way from every direction. The serpent seems to dodge them smoothly with a couple of them landing on it's skin.

The miniature chakrams lodged into the ground near the serpent in different directions. Nagi saw a fine thin line shine under the sun attached from the handles of the mini chakrams towards her hands. Raising her hands in front of her, the lines move quickly as her hands moved. The lines turn out to be thin steel wires. With a fast jerk with her arms, the wires trap the serpent's body like fishing net. With every struggle the serpent makes, the wires cut into the scales deeply.

* * *

A speeding weapon charges at the trapped serpent, stabbing through the throat of the serpent. The speeding weapon stab itself in the ground, Nagi saw the weapon to be a metal lance. With a mighty drop on the ground, the serpent has fallen. She look behind her to see three people, two males and one short female. One of them has matching type of armor like the spear. His armor covers his whole body with matching head band, cape, and waist white turban. His hair is scarlet red with bangs that covers his left eye. "At least we made it…" He said to himself loudly.

The other male has pure white hair and dark tan skin with green eyes. He wore simple clothing and gold jewelry. At his side is a slightly curved sword held by a belt. This tunic hung around his arms, leaving a large opening to show his white sleeveless shirt. He seems to give Nagi a smirk, **"Hey, you're not bad with your weapon!"**

Nagi puts away her left chakram to strap it on her back, under her cloak. She is a bit angry at herself for being a bit rude as she ignores the white haired man's comment. She turns her back to them to grab her other chakram that was lodged close the serpent's throat. With a fast clean of her chakram, she puts it away. Nagi was caught off guard when a peach colored hand holds out to her all miniature weapons. She looks to see a blonde female with a cheerful smile on her face.

**"Is this yours?"** The blonde asks. Nagi thanks her to put away her weapons. The blonde girl is short in stature. Nagi thought of the blonde to be a little girl but she doesn't want to judge someone by their appearance. Her eyes caught the armored man to pull out his spear from the ground. The girl runs to the armored man's side. The white haired man wraps his left arm around Nagi's neck.

**"Hm, we never met you before. If we did, we would remember your weapon."** He comments.

Nagi slowly removes his arm around her neck, "**I never been here before, it's my first time."** She answers. The white haired man let out an 'oh' as he stop her from leaving.

**"Wait a second! You should fight against me uhh…"**

Nagi blinks at the man's behavior, **"Nagi…my name is Nagi."**

**"I see, my name is Sharrkan. That man over there is Spartos and her name is Pisti."** Pisti waves hello to Nagi as she runs to her. At Pisti's side is her beast companion, a large white bird.

The citizens cheers for the defeat of the serpent. She is confused when some people among each other saying if she is part of Sindria's group. Nagi scratches the back of her head; she is a bit uncomfortable of the attention from the citizens. Sharkkan and his friends were distracted also. Nagi's stomach growls quietly, she remembers that she comes to Sindria for the food and visits other parts of land. At the end, she leaves Sharkkan and the others with the citizens. The citizens and the others didn't notice the missing traveler until the end.

* * *

**Extras:**

Sharkkan look behind him to see no Nagi present. He yells out loud, **"Hey! Where is she?"**

Pisti notice Nagi is absent also while Spartos sighs, "**I guess no one notices her leaving, maybe she was in a hurry."**

Only the white haired man deflates and pouts like a child, **"…I really want to fight her though. It would be fun."**

Pisti giggles then pets her companions, "**Don't worry Sharkkan, maybe we will see her again soon. Sinbad might want her here if he meets her."**

* * *

**A/N: Uhhh...Sorry for not uploading much. Family things plus summer classes is no fun! Hmmm, I'm a bit conflicted if I should put a bit of romance buuutttt bleh I never written romance before...but hey it cannot hurt to try! Forgive me if I made the characters a bit of ooc, it was very late at night upload. I scream in my head to 'WRITE UR FANFIC! FOR YOUR FOLLOWERS!'**

**Trivia:**

**-Her favorite types of books are history, adventure, or fictional stories. **

**-Fancybunny**


	6. Unexpected event

**Chapter 5 : Unexpected events**

* * *

It's been a while since Nagi's separation from Aladdin, she decide to board a ship to the sea. She heard rumors of great trade from the trade routes. Nagi saw the ship docking for land. She carries her bag then walk around to see the buildings. Walking past a few people, Nagi visited the jungle where she can find the land's unique creatures. Most of the forest is peaceful away from civilization.

A few strands of her flow with the gentle wind, her right hand only kept her hood in place. Her nose tickled as she smells the sea from afar. The palm trees provided shade for the traveler as she walk along the dirt path to stop at the edge of the cliff to see the ocean and the large town. Nagi's nose caught a hint of alcohol in the air. She sighs as she thought of drunken men that might be sleeping in the jungle. Ignoring the horrid scent of alcohol, Nagi decide to visit the town for trading and resupplying before leaving again.

The town is busy in the bazaar and its citizens. The people seem nice due to the friendly atmosphere. Nagi look at the palace structures as she jumps on one of house's roof to see its colorful roof tops and large pillars. Her feet carefully climb to the tip of the roof. Nagi is thankful of her balance keeping her from falling down. She only hears people chatting among themselves from below. A soft wind blow Nagi's hood down to her shoulders. The sun shines upon her head to see dark brown hair into deep red color. She smiles when she remembers Aladdin's lively personality.

_'I wonder how he was doing, he must be having fun.'_

* * *

_**[Aladdin's Pov]**_

**"Wow!"** I gasp in amazement at the town. Me and my new friend, Morgiana walk with a man with violet hair that we found in the jungle. He wore spare clothes from us when we found him without clothes. The man named himself Sin, when he gave us a tour around the place. Various people and places such as the bazaar. I thought of Onee-san and her hand-made merchandise. She treats me well when we traveled together. I wonder how she was doing as I remember her words.

_'Follow your own path Aladdin, fate can work in mysterious ways.'_

She seems sad when she talks about it but tries to be happy for me.

**"Aladdin?"** I look up to see Morgiana looking worried but I smiled to give her reassurance. We walk past the bazaar to go across the bridge. The town got darker due to the harsh atmosphere of abandonment. We study the words on the brick wall.

**"Over throw the monarchy?"** I read out loud as Sin explains the death of the former king and the slow fall of the state. We arrived to a large building, a luxurious hotel as Sin rewards us by paying our rooms and food. We watched Sin trying to enter the building but the guards won't let him inside. Then two strangers let Sin enter the building, we follow him talking to two men. One tall man with red hair wore gold armor. He looks like Morigana, maybe they are related? He stands next to the white hair man who wore a white robe with green designs at the edge of the clothing.

**"Don't worry; your lodging will be paid for."** The white haired man reassures us as we bow to them as thanks. We saw the men leave to do some type of business. Sin says his goodbye then wavy to us,

**"See ya guys. Why don't we have dinner together later?"**

Looking around inside the building is larger in the inside; I couldn't believe we are staying here for a day.

I look behind me to see a familiar figure walking towards us who is lost in thought. I realized to be Onee-san, Nagi. Her hair looks different in the sunlight but when she is in the dark; her hair magically turns dark brown. Without thinking, I run to her arms.

**"ONEEEEEEEE-SAAANNNNNN!"** I yelled out, catching her attention.

* * *

**[Nagi's Pov]**

My eyes widen as my arms captures the overjoyed boy. I look down in shock as the boy cuddles in my grasp.

**"A-Aladdin?!"**

Aladdin mumbles in happiness as he tries to grope my chest area but I stopped him to see a red headed teenage girl jogging towards us. I smile at her as I place Aladdin down to his feet.

**"Hello, are you Aladdin's friend?"**

The redheaded girl's cheeks turn slightly pink as she nods shyly.

**"No need to be shy, my name is Nagi. What is your name?"** I ask gently. She mumbles out her name, Morigana. I gently pat her head; she seems to relax from her stiff posture.

**"It's a beautiful name. So what are you kids doing here?"** I asked. Aladdin explains his story of finding a nude man with a leaf as clothing in the jungle, only to find out he is rich man. Also, they are invited to dinner later on to talk with them.

I smile at them but in my thoughts I think of beating that horrid man into a state of coma for ruining these children's innocence. My fists clench slowly until I relax my grip, to follow them to their rooms. 'I_ need to give him a lesson for being indecent.' _I thought as a plan forms in my mind.

* * *

They seem to have a few questions for the maid that show them to their room. Seeing it as they have their own mission, I wanted to stay with them but I sometimes question myself if this is my path to help Aladdin or something else.

**"Oh Onee-san, what you visiting this town for? Is it for trading?"** Aladdin asks then I pet his head on one of the beds, sitting down with them. Morgiana seems interest also as she sits down beside me.

**"Well you were right about that Aladdin. I'm just curious of their trade but nothing caught my interest since I seen them before. So I'm just walking around to see anything else going on. I only find out the hotel's food is good to eat. That's why I'm here, I must be lucky to find you here with a new friend."**

After a while of chatting, I found out Morgiana is young Fanalis and Alibaba is gone somewhere. It led me to conclude that they are looking for Alibaba in the Dark Continent when they asked the female worker for ship's schedule. Aladdin invited me to join them for dinner, I accepted for wanting to see the man that ruined Morgiana and Aladdin's innocent eyes.

* * *

**[3th Pov]**

Changing to another set of clean clothes, Nagi wore a cream white long sleeved blouse with a small v neck opening below her collar bone. The blouse sleeves stop after her elbows, wearing her usual metal brace on her wrist. Light brown vest on top of the blouse and a dark blue sash tightly wrap around her waist. At her bottom half is tight blue leggings and brown leather boots that stopped before her knees. She wore her cloak that turns into a cape on her back.

She follows Aladdin and Morgiana to the balcony of the hotel. Aladdin greeted a man with violet colored hair and behind the man are two other men when they walk to the balcony. Aladdin introduces the men to Nagi, "**Onee-san, this is Sin, the man from the forest that I told you about!"**

Nagi gave the man, a fake smile. He seems to be off guard of her unsettling smile. **"Oh please to meet you Sin. My name is Nagi but you can call me Miss Nagi."** She introduces herself in a stern voice as she raises her right hand towards him for a handshake. Sin is hesitant of her hand but shake it anyways, not wanting to be rude. Nagi's hand clutches his hand tightly in a deadly vice grip. Sin flinch slightly from her harsh grip, he gave a weak smile and laugh nervously. The man sweat drops uncontrollably as he senses her dark aura around her.

**"M-my name is Sin, please to meet you…Miss Nagi."** He answers. Aladdin doesn't notice Sin's uneasiness. Nagi reluctantly loosen her deadly handshake to let go of his hand. Sin's hand twitch as his hand turns slightly red. He shakes his hand to ease the pain.

* * *

Nagi thanks the shade over their heads as Sin orders food for Aladdin and Morgiana. Somehow he orders food for Nagi also as a peace offering. She still gives him a bone chilling smile at Sin when she thanks him for the food.

**"Don't be shy – help yourselves! This is Balbadd specialty. "** Sin said. The children sit in front of Sin while she took a seat between Morgiana and Sinbad of the round table. Nagi let go of her revenge for now as she smile gently at Aladdin and Morgiana's drooling face. The children eat their food wholeheartedly. Nagi slowly eat hers too. As they started eating, Sin spoke again.

**"Come to think of it, I haven't introduced you to my subordinates yet, huh?"**

He introduces the two men who accompanied him.

**"This is Ja'far."** He introduces the white haired male first, he smiles at them with freckles across his nose. "**And this is Masrur."** The other man has red spiked hair with a silver piecing under the bottom of his lip. He has the same features like Morgiana.

**"Morgiana, Masrur here is a Fanalis like you."** Sin said as Morgiana looks at the tall Fanalis.

**"So are you, right? You have the exact same eyes, both of you."**

Masrur spoke up, **"Hello."** Morgiana said her hello as her eyes shifts side to side nervously.

Nagi pauses to take a sip of water from her cup; she saw the shadow shrink down as the sun rises over their heads. Her hair shows her dark red hair in the sunlight. Aladdin pulls on Nagi's sleeve slightly, **"Onee-san, your hair…"**

She let out a small shaky sigh that goes unnoticed by the children, **"Oh thank you for reminding me."** Nagi try to reach for her hood but stopped by a large hand. She looks at her left to see Masrur holding her hand, not in a rough grip. His red eyes look her brown eyes for a second then she looks away to eat her food. The children tilt their head in confusion while the men were surprised and yet confused of Masrur's actions.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me! I wanna give you guys a special treat...another uploaded chapter since I have free time now to write more of this. Mehhh I want Apple cider...it's the best! I will try to upload more in the future maybe in the weekends, I'm not sure.**

**Farewell and have an awesome day**

**Trivia: **

**- Morgiana said that Nagi smells like a hint of lavender...**

**-Fancybunny**


	7. Sinbad, conqueror of the seven seas

**Chapter 6: Sinbad, conqueror of the seven seas**

* * *

Finishing their meals, Nagi stands with the children as they start talking to Masrur. She giggles at Aladdin's curiosity for the large man.

**"You're from the Dark Continent, just like Morg right?"** He asks Masrur. Masrur replies yes as he listens to Aladdin.

**"You're really huge, aren't you? Are you gonna get that big, too, Morg?"** Aladdin turns to his friend. Morgiana is caught off guard of his question as she answers, **"Wh-who knows?"** She turns to her head to Nagi for answers.

Nagi only pats Morgiana's head, **"Don't worry about it. You just enjoy the time you have now; time goes by quicker than you thought."**

They turns to Aladdin who held his flute, **"Oh, right, let me introduce you to my friend!"**

Nagi spoke up, **"Aladdin I don't think this is the right place to –"** Nagi stopped talking as Aladdin blow in his flute and large blue arms pop out, reaching towards the unsuspecting men at the table.

She watches Ja'far spit out his drink in surprise and Sin turns to the giant blue arms. Sin shouts out in surprise, **"WOAHH!"**

* * *

They left the hotel to the side of the building to avoid more trouble. Sin only stares at the headless blue giant that kneels in front of him. A moment of silence till Sin speaks up, **"Aladdin…so you're magi too?"** He turns to the group, Nagi behind Aladdin with her arms on his shoulders giving him a hug.

**"Too? Mister, do you know other magis?" ** Aladdin asks, surprised to know there are other magis than him.

Sin only said yes and Aladdin asks again, **"Mister, who are you, exactly?"** Nagi is curious about the strange man also.

Sin turns to them, **"I'm Sinbad!"** Nagi blinks at him. Then it dawns on her that he is the man who conquered a few dungeons at a young age. She has a little bit of doubt since she doesn't see metal vessels anywhere on his body. If he is the man that she heard about then he should have proof. Looking down at Aladdin, she only saw a little boy with a clueless look on his face.

Nagi tries to control her laughing as Sinbad has a surprised look on his face.

**"Y-You don't know about me? Like the adventures of Sinbad, and…you know…"** Sinbad tries to explain but Aladdin is clueless. Clearing his throat, Sinbad starts talking about himself.

_'He seems a bit too happy to share his stories…'_ Nagi thought as she turns to Morgiana who stands besides Aladdin.

**"The man of numerous journeys and sea voyages whose adventures span the Seven seas of the world, who also captured seven dungeons...and established his own country."**

Aladdin is surprised of Sinbad's claim. **"That's amazing, isn't it? I don't get it…"**

She couldn't hold it anymore, Nagi laughs quietly at Sinbad's reaction as her head lowered to hide her face. Masrur turn his head to Nagi as he heard of her laughter.

Sinbad looks at the boy with more shock, **"You don't get it? But you're magi…"** Nagi finishes her short fit of laughter, raising her head up to Sinbad. She listens to Sinbad who explains to the little boy about Magi.

**"Magoi is the energy created by the Rukh. Magi has unlimited use of energy by other beings."**

**"Wait a second, you're so amazing, I have a favor to ask of you…Will you help me capture the thieves who've thrown this country into an uproar?"**

Nagi's arms tighten around Aladdin as she heard Sinbad's outrageous request.

She opens her mouth to protest but Ja'far interrupts Sinbad, **"Wait a minute, Sin. Are you seriously going to involve these children?"**

**"What's the problem? Aladdin's a magi. He has enough power to have been chosen by fate. Besides we don't have one metal vessel."** Sinbad answers, giving no second thought that Aladdin is just a child.

Nagi gave her respects for the white haired man, her mouth tightens as she let go of Aladdin to approach Sinbad. Her fist tightens at the thought of that horrid man using Aladdin.

**"You have to get past me first if you think to bring Aladdin to your mission."** She answers. Sinbad felt a cold chill past his spine as he saw Nagi's deadly gaze. Nagi is prepared to protect Aladdin and Morgiana from Sinbad and his men but she stopped when she heard Aladdin talking to Morgiana.

**"If we defeat the Fog Troops, will that clear the way for the ships to set sail?"** Morgiana asks Sinbad, he replies, "**That's the reason why we came here."**

Nagi turns to the children, surprised.

**"And also, we're looking for someone. If all goes well, will you ask the king of this country to help us?"** Morgiana added. Nagi breathes out slowly; her body relaxes slightly when she remembers her friends trying to find Alibaba.

**"Consider it done."** Sinbad accepts. Aladdin and Morgiana accepted Sinbad's request for the defeat of the Fog Troops. Nagi looks at Aladdin and Morgiana with serious eyes, **"Are you sure you want to go?"** They nodded then she pats their heads, **"Okay then, I will be coming with you also. I want to make sure you guys are safe."**

Sinbad seems very happy for gaining allies for the trip, he holds Aladdin's hands, **"Okay then, and Aladdin-let's try to come up with a strategy."**

Aladdin agrees with him, Nagi watches Sinbad turn to Morgiana, "**And you, Morgiana. I'd like you to wait for us at the hotel."** Morgiana is caught off-guard of Sinbad's request as Sinbad pushes Morgiana to the direction of the hotel.

**"I know you're a Fanalis, but I can't ask a girl to fight. Go on!"** All a sudden, Morgiana places her foot down on the ground, a small crater forms instantly. Displaying Fanalis' strength to Sinbad, Morgiana turns to him with an angry pout.

**"I'm going to fight, too!"**

Nagi smiles at Morgiana, proud of proving Sinbad wrong. _'Never doubt in the Fanalis, no matter what.'_ She thought.

Sinbad is in a loss of words as he turns to Nagi. He is only to be silenced when he met Nagi's deadly glare. She swore she saw Sinbad's soul left his body for a second.

* * *

When day turns to nighttime, Nagi wore her cloak to cover her body from the cold air. She turns to someone sneezing at her far left. Sinbad sniffles when he rubs his arms to attempt to warm himself.

Masrur stands a foot away from Nagi, who stands in front of Sinbad with a lit lamb in his right hand. Nagi notices the fog rolling in slowly. Her mouth turns into a slight frown when thinking about her friends who accompanied Ja'far in the inner walls of the large mansion behind her.

Somehow she trusts the white haired man a bit to protect them from danger since he shows concern for them. Before separating into different groups for the job, Sinbad insisted that Nagi stay with him and Masrur since they can be a three person team.

When Nagi saw the person who owns the large mansion, she instantly dislikes that arrogant man.

**"It gets so chilly at night."** Sinbad comments out loud. Masrur only replied, **"Yes, it does."**

Masrur is not affected by the cold air. As he walks away from them, Nagi starts walking beside Masrur. Sinbad quickly follows Masrur, **"Idiot! Stand still!"** He shouted as he start to pull Masrur's left arm. The red head tries to shake Sinbad off, **"Please don't use me a windshield."**

Nagi pries off Sinbad hold on Masrur. Then she turns to Sinbad, **"Why you wear those clothes then, you should know to bring something warm if you know about this!?"**

Sinbad lowers his head, like a child being lectured for doing something bad. A shout from above got their attention to see the idiotic rich man standing over his window with women by his side.

**"Hey, you three down there! Quit your chatting and guard this place properly!"** The rich man shouted.

**"Having a mere three guards because the military's short-handed…I'm so anxious that I can't even eat my dinner!"**

Nagi blankly stares at the idiotic man who has a chicken leg in his hand, with a few bites on it. _'It seems like you are eating like a well-fed pig to me…'_ She thought.

**"But he is eating, isn't he...?"** Masrur comments. Nagi sighs then nods in agreement.

**"Such a privileged man!"** Sinbad said sarcastically.

* * *

Light footsteps caught Nagi's attention, turning her head at her left side to see a slim shadowy figure approaching them. The figure turns out to be a skinny woman with something in her hands. Swaying side to side, the woman fell down on her knees. Nagi and the men run to her aid. Sinbad stands in front of the woman as Masrur and Nagi stand side by side.

**"Hey! Are you all right?"** Sinbad asks the skinny woman. Nagi's eyes widen when the woman lunges her hidden dagger at Sinbad. Sinbad moves to the side, dodging out of the dagger's way, **"What the hell?"**

Nagi taps Masrur's arm to get his attention. Masrur saw Nagi looking in front of her; he looks to see a crowd of people slowly surrounding them. The people look worn down completely with their face hollow with the lack of food. Her mouth tightens they cover each other's backs, in case if they are going to fight.

She listens to the woman, **"I have no milk to give to him…"** Her eyes soften with sympathy at the woman when she saws the baby's skinny arm from the bundle of clothing.

**"I need food, no matter what!"** The woman shouted while pointing her dagger at Sinbad, **"If you try to stop me, I-I'll kill you!"**

Nagi felt angry of the condition of the people in the city. _'This is hell…'_ She thought as she looks up to see the stupid fat man again, shouting at them.

**"The mongrels from the slums! Here take this and get out of my sight!"**

He had thrown the chicken's leg at the ground, in front of the woman. In an instant, the woman is hesitant to pick up the food but is stopped by Sinbad. He held the woman's hand who reached for the leg, "**There's no need to do that. The wealth of the noblemen comes from your taxes. If you don't find it worth paying…"**

Nagi's eyes lowered as the citizens listen to Sinbad's words carefully.

**"Then just take back as much of it as you want! But don't take any lives."** Sinbad said, adding a condition to them. All of them nodded as Nagi watch the people charge into the mansion with hope in their eyes. She smiles a little at Sinbad, giving a bit of respect for him. Masrur asks if Sinbad is certain about this.

Sinbad walks past Masrur and Nagi, "**All we promised was to capture the Fog Troops. This country may already be a lost cause…"** He answers as he looks up at the full moon in the sky. Nagi's face turns neutral as she looks at Masrur, only to share his concern with her.

* * *

**A/N: HMMMM, I'm going through a writer's urge to write more of this fanfiction. I cannot stop gahhhh but I don't want too though. Summer classes is almost over for me yay! I might upload soon on the weekends. I'm happy when people leave wonderful comments of this fanfiction and have followers. Well you lovely people, if you are curious...you can leave a many questions for this fanfiction then I will answer the best of my abilities. **

**Trivia:**

**- Nobody knows of the Asad's birthplace since they are secretive of their history. **

**-Fancybunny**


	8. Alibaba and Cassim

**Chapter 7: Alibaba and Cassim**

* * *

The men and Nagi heard shouting from the inner walls. Nagi runs ahead of them, she only heard Sinbad shout for her to come back. Her mind goes haywire for many different scenarios that can happen to her friends and Ja'far.

By the time she arrived, Nagi only saw a wall in the mansion was torn down. The courtyard is burnt by something. She saw Ja'far slowly standing up to his feet. Morgiana turns to the young woman, **"Nagi…"** Nagi jog to Morgiana's side to see Morgiana put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder who stand still, unmoved from his spot. Nagi goes down to Aladdin's level, worried for the little magi.

**"Aladdin…? What's wrong, are you hurt?"** Nagi asks softly, she checks Aladdin if he hurt anywhere. Nagi let out a sigh of relief when he has a clean bill of health. Her hands cups Aladdin's cheeks, she was caught off guard when Aladdin suddenly hugs her. His small arms wrapped around her neck and his face hidden from view on her left shoulder.

**"Onee-san…"**

Nagi rise up to her feet as Aladdin finished hugging her. She senses sadness from Aladdin's actions. Her eyes look at Morgiana who also show a sad look on her face. She is confused by her friends. Ja'far approaches them when Nagi asks, **"Are you alright, Ja'far?"**

Ja'far smiles at her,** "I'm alright, thank you for asking."**

A shout from the distance caught their attention. Nagi look behind her to see Sinbad and Masrur jogging towards them. Sinbad look around to see the work from the Fog Troops. He looks at them. She shakes her head at the men, Morgiana walk to Nagi's side.

Sinbad seems to get Nagi's message, **"Well, we should go back to the hotel for now."** The men show concern for Aladdin also. Aladdin walk with the men as the females stay behind for a big. Nagi smiles at the red headed girl.

**"Morgiana, let's go back to the hotel for now."**

Morgiana shakes her head, turning to the opposite direction. Nagi seems to put the pieces together, **"You found Alibaba. Isn't that right?"** She asks, Morgiana remained silent to only answer her question. **"He is with the Fog troops isn't he…?"** Nagi asks again with a sigh.

**"Alibaba…is with them. I'll get him for Aladdin."** Morgiana finally said. Nagi wanted to stop her from doing something dangerous but the look in the red haired girl's eyes made her pause. The look on her face, determination.

**"…I know I don't like this…but be careful and stay silent when sneaking inside their base."** Nagi said. Morgiana nods in understanding. Nagi knows she wants to make sure Morgiana is safe but people need to stand on their feet, part of growing up.

Finally, Nagi let Morgiana get Alibaba from the Fog Troops. She watches Morgiana jump roof to roof until she cannot see her anymore.

* * *

Returning back to the hotel, Nagi saw the men in the lobby. Sinbad and Ja'far faced each other. Sinbad sits on the couch while Masrur stands behind Sinbad, staying quiet. They were talking for a second then stopped when Nagi entered the hotel. The men turn their attention to her.

**"Where is Aladdin?"** Nagi asks as she cannot find the little magi. Ja'far answered, **"He is resting in his room."**

Nagi thanks Ja'far and leave them back to their business. She heard them talking again while standing in front of Aladdin's room. Knocking the door, she spoke softly.

**"Aladdin, can I come in?"**

She waits for Aladdin, and then the door opened slightly. Nagi opens the door and enters, closing the door behind her to see Aladdin looking out the opened window. The moon shines in the night sky.

**"Just like a lot happened to us in the last six months, Alibaba must've gone through a lot, too."** Aladdin said out loud. Nagi stands next to him; she listens to Aladdin talking to himself maybe to avoid feeling sad.

**"Okay, what should I do now? I've got to set a new goal for myself."** Aladdin claims. Nagi pats his head, '_You're becoming stronger than the last time I traveled with you.' _She thought to herself. The small magi felt happy when his onee-san tries her best to comfort him. He talks about various things about exploring Morgiana's homeland or learn from Sinbad.

All a sudden he turns to Nagi but fell down on his bottom. Aladdin has a small smile on his face but Nagi only see sadness in his eyes. **"For some reason… I have no energy…"** Aladdin comments out loud, **"Even though, I was so looking forward to it…"**

The woman stayed silent for a while until she kneels down to his level then hugs Aladdin. **"You don't need to force yourself to smile Aladdin…"** Nagi whispers in his ear, "**It's okay to let it out. Everyone needs to let it out once a while."**

All she heard is small sniffles when Aladdin hid his face on her left shoulder. Rubbing his back to comfort him, Nagi is glad that he lets out his sadness rather than bottle it all up.

* * *

As Aladdin let out his sadness, he felt better. Nagi smiles at him when she let him go from her hug. After the tense atmosphere, she looks out the window to gaze at the moon. Aladdin still faces Nagi, thinking in silence.

She blinks when she sees a figure jump in the air with the moon behind it. As the figure comes closer to them, Nagi recognize the figure to be Morgiana who carries a familiar blonde male in her arms. Before she can blink once, Alibaba flies into the room between them. In a loud crash, they saw Alibaba lands on his head. He looks like he is in a state of shock as Morgiana jumps through the window. She stands behind Alibaba who take a seat in front of Nagi and Aladdin.

Nagi felt uncomfortable of the heavy atmosphere in the room, her friends remained silent. Alibaba awkwardly broke the silence, "**Y-you're looking good…"**

Aladdin carries on the awkward conversation, "**Yes, so do you, Alibaba."**

They decide to make small talk. Nagi sighs quietly to herself seeing this conversation is not going anywhere. '_They need to talk it out now…'_ She thought when the small talk ended then silence took over again. Morgiana spoke out loud, "**Please cut to the chase."** She also sees this conversation isn't going anywhere.

**"Do you know what's happening in this country right now, thanks to your Fog troops?"** She asks with a bit of anger in her voice. Her fist clenched tightly, **"Trade is bad, the government has abandoned its citizens, and the poor innocent people who have fled are being hunted down as slaves!"**

Nagi lowers her head as she knows the difficulties of Balbadd. She looks up to Morgiana, "**Morgiana, please calm yourself. Being angry is not going to help anybody."** She said then the young Fanalis' slowly calms herself.

Aladdin begins to talk to Alibaba about the Fog Troops. The little magi ask Alibaba for the reason why he joined the Fog Troops but Alibaba decide to tell them about his friend, Cassim who is the true leader of the Fog Troops. This raises a question for Nagi as she carefully listens to Alibaba's past with Cassim.

* * *

Nagi and her friends quietly listen to Alibaba's past. Alibaba and his friend grew up in the slums for the rest of their childhood. A small smile appears on her face when Alibaba talk about his mother who he respects greatly.

**"My gentle mother was there with me when we lived in the slums. She was cheerful, you know. I was always happy."** Alibaba said softly, **"But for Cassim, it was different. His father was a total good for nothing."**

Closing her eyes, Nagi can almost picture it. Alibaba explains that Cassim's father disappeared and his mother took Cassim and his sister in as if they are family.

** "A family, huh? It sounds really lively."** Aladdin comments.

Nagi's heart squeezes when Alibaba's mother past away due to illness. Then his father, the king of Balbadd came to take him back to the palace. She is surprised when Alibaba is secretly a prince Balbadd. Soon Nagi felt his friend, Cassim held darkness in his heart when hearing more about it. Maybe deep resentment or bitterness grew inside Cassim's heart when they both grew up together.

**"When I return to the slums, nothing is there. But I get to see my friend Cassim after years of being in the palace."** Alibaba said.

He has a solemn look in his eyes when talking about his father, the king. Alibaba only said his father's words of him being the next king of Balbadd.

Alibaba felt responsible for his father, King of Balbadd's death due to intoxication with alcohol. His intoxication causes Alibaba to spill his secret of the tunnel hidden in the palace. Nagi's eyes lowered to the ground as she listens to Cassim's act of betrayal by burning down the palace.

* * *

At the end of Alibaba's story, Nagi was worried more of Alibaba's trust for Cassim. It reminds her of one story that her grandmother told her.

_ A long time ago before I was born, there were two brothers that were raised by a female wolf when they were abandoned by their mother. When they grew up to be adults, they built a city without any name. Soon after, they argued for the right to name their home. Arguing led to bitterness and anger; they fight each other every day. It will soon escalate to fighting to the death. The older brother slays his younger brother with a sword through the heart. The brother felt victorious when naming the city. He doesn't care if he slays anyone who gets in his way as long he has power in his hands. _

She woke up from her thoughts when Alibaba starts to yell out fighting against the government by rebelling. Alibaba soon grew frustrated, **"Get out of this country!"** Only to be smacked on the head by Aladdin's wooden staff.

**"It will be alright, Alibaba."** Aladdin stands on his feet to approach Alibaba with his hand on the frustrated male's shoulders, **"Please let me help you think of what we should do for your dear friend, as well."**

The little magi raise his arms slightly, **"We've got Ugo, Onee-san, and Morg on our side, too. If we think about it together, I'll bet we can come up with a better answer."**

Nagi watch Alibaba is speechless of Aladdin's solution then turn to Morgiana who have a smile on her face. The boys shake hands as a promise until a loud explosion behind Alibaba broke the wall. Rubble landed near their feet, the young woman looks at the Fog Troops as the man in dreadlocks greeted Alibaba.

**"I've come to rescue you, partner."** He said. Nagi believe to be Cassim since she only saw his inner bitterness in his eyes. Cassim notices Aladdin and Morgiana, **"You again…"**

* * *

**A/N: Ughhhh, my urge to write hasn't stop at all! My lovely readers, I wanna give you hugs!3 Srry for being wierd, but hey it's part of life. Ehhh I wanna buy a top hat with a monocle, It will be awesome and fancy. Right now I'm just blabbing nonsense now, I still need to work on drawing Nagi...(tired from drawing too much) maybe later...**

**Farewell my lovely readers!**

**Trivia: **

**-Her favorite fruit is peaches.**

**-Fancybunny**


	9. Sinbad's Decision

**Chapter 8: Sinbad's decision**

* * *

Nagi turns to the door behind her as she heard yelling and screaming. Alibaba yells at Cassim, **"You never said you were going to attack the hotel!"**

**"You idiot! If we don't attack them, we're going to get slaughtered!"** Cassim responds back, **"I have information of one man staying here, Sinbad."**

Nagi ready herself in case of attack like Morgiana. Morgiana jumped in to attack as Cassim decide to pull Alibaba away from them. Alibaba save his friend from Morgiana's oncoming kick. Nagi joins in by attempting to do a drop kick above Cassim's head. Alibaba pulls Cassim away from Nagi's drop kick just in time. A small crater form around her leg as she performed her drop kick. She saw them running up the stairs that leads them to the roof of the hotel.

_'This will be tougher than we thought. Alibaba needs to wake up about this._' Nagi thought as she follows her friends quickly after Alibaba and Cassim.

* * *

As they arrive on the roof, only to be greeted by most of the Fog Troops. Standing next to Morgiana, Nagi listens to her trying to talk to Alibaba.

**"What are you doing Alibaba? They're nothing but a bunch of thieves, you know!"**

**"Shut your mouth, monster -"** Cassim shouted back. A spinning miniature chakram stop his shouting as it fly past close to face. Cassim froze for a second as he was met by Nagi's unsettling glare.

**"Watch your tongue, boy."** Nagi said in a cold voice. A loud crash and flying people caught her attention. She saw Sinbad and his men appear in the middle of the fog troops. Cassim commanded his men to attack. Sinbad had his arms crossed as he called, **"Masrur!"**

Masrur walks forward, **"Roger."** His body twists to the side, his head facing the Fog troops. His feet created a small crater under them. His body charges forward taking out most of the troops with one swoop. Large smoke ceased as Masrur stops behind Cassim who is in a state of shock.

**"Unbelievable!"** Morgiana exclaims as she watch Masrur's performance. Nagi's eyes widen,** "T-this is…I have no words to describe for this."**

Masrur walks back to Sinbad only to be lectured by him, **"That was going overboard, Masrur."** Seeing his men out, Cassim's mouth tightens, **"Who are you?!"**

Sinbad is confused by Cassim's question,** "What are we? But I thought you came here to find me?"**

Cassim summons his purple fog to subdue Sinbad but failed quickly as bright light from Sinbad's hands destroyed the dark fog. As Cassim try to charge Sinbad with his blade, something quickly grabs his bladed hand. Nagi watched Cassim held down by Masrur. Her eyes caught a stranger trying to attack Masrur from behind with a sword in his hands. Quick on her feet, Nagi charges the stranger in the air. Her right leg turns into a sky reverse kick. The kick landed directly onto his left cheek as she landed on her feet on the ground. She watches her opponent fly two yards away from her. His face slams into the ground as he landed.

Nagi turns to her friends; Morgiana was surprised of her speed. The men shares Morgiana's expression but Masrur nods his head at Nagi as a thank you. Sinbad draw his sword from it sheath.

**"All right, now I have to do is capture you, and my job will be done."** Sinbad points his sword at Alibaba, **"Right, Alibaba the Wonder?"**

Nagi watches Alibaba looking down at his dagger around his sash as Sinbad claims that he is a dungeon capturer. The young woman blinks in confusion when Sinbad reveals Alibaba's secret of being a prince. '_How Sinbad know that…unless he listens to our conversation…'_ Nagi thought then shakes her head.

**"Don't you dare make fun of our bond!"** Alibaba shouts when Sinbad baits him for being different than the Fog Troops. She can only observe Alibaba summon the power of his djinn, Amon. Flames form from his dagger then it spread around them into a perfect circle. Nagi looks at the dagger that contains Amon, 'It seems he cannot form Amon's weapon yet…' She thought to herself when they duel each other. Sinbad's sword fly out of his hands as Alibaba decide to strike his dagger towards Sinbad. Sinbad only grab the boy's wrist and suddenly the flames died out as he landed a punch into Alibaba's stomach.

Cassim yells out for Alibaba as Sinbad turns to Alibaba, **"You have absolutely no idea how to use that Djinn."**

As Sinbad soon lectures for Cassim's foolishness, **"All you do is pull people down with you of battles you cannot win!"** Cassim lowers his head, his eyes looking at the ground.

**"But if that still doesn't deter you from making a stand…"** Sinbad pauses then spoke again, **"In order to make up that you lack, welcome me, Sinbad into your Fog Troops!"** Everybody was shocked, Nagi's eyes widen from this news. Ja'far interrupts Sinbad, **"Sin…you're joining the Fog Troops?"**

Sinbad simply answered yes. Ja'far waves his arms at him, **"T-that's crazy. The Fog Troops is the enemy that you must take down. You promised King Ahbmad so you can resume the trade, remember?"**

Sinbad remains firms with his answer, **"Yes, but now I want to side with them."**

**"What you're saying is insane!"** Ja'far shouts. Sinbad sighs then points at him, **"How callous are you!?"** Nagi blankly stares at Sinbad, knowing he is trying to scapegoat Ja'far.

**"-That wasn't enough to move your soul!?**" Sinbad asks. Ja'far was caught off guard from Sinbad's question and nervously tries to speak about the trade.

Nagi stand by Morgiana as they listen to Sinbad and Alibaba talk to each other. Cassim insults Sinbad then she was surprised of Ja'far's sudden change of behavior. His eyes turn cold with an icy glare as he tries to strike Cassim down with his dagger, to be stopped by Sinbad.

**"Big brother Ja'far is actually a little scary, huh?"** Aladdin comments. Masrur stands next to Nagi spoke, **"Well… sometimes."**

At the end, they join the Fog Troops with Alibaba's agreement. Nagi understands why Sinbad wants to join the Fog Troops. Fighting for the conditions for the people is the right thing but how to do fix this haunts her mind.

* * *

**Extra:**

The Fog Troops dissolve as Nagi and her friends go downstairs. A large hand touch her shoulder, Nagi looked up see Masrur. She stops moving to turn to him, confused. He held Nagi's miniature chakram in his right hand.

**"Here, you dropped this."** He only said. Masrur hands back her weapon.

Nagi bows her head to him, **"Thank you for returning it to me."** She puts away the small weapon under her cloak. The silent man nods once then they walk beside to each other. They seem to share an appreciation for the peaceful silence when they look at the night sky.

Thus it begins a start of friendship between the Fanalis man and the Asad woman.

* * *

**A/N: Well my readers, I try to do some friendship moments at the end (or fluff...). Do u guys like it? I'll try to practice writing these moments to become better at it. Friendship moments are important too! Well time to work hard for my summer class, it's almost finished then I could spend my time with this fanfic after class. **

**Be safe everyone!**

**-Fancybunny.**

* * *

**Sneak Peek (cuz I luv u all):**

**"I guess the meeting didn't end well…"** Nagi said quietly. Sinbad shakes his head,** "No, we are not giving up yet." **

**"Hey! Sinbad!"** A male voice calls for him. Nagi turns her head to the sky to see a raven haired man standing on a floating carpet. The stranger crosses his arms as the moon shines behind him.

**"So this is where you're been hanging out, Lord Moron!"** He sneered.


	10. Magic Duel

**Chapter 9: Magic duel**

* * *

Nagi, Masrur, and Ja'far stayed behind at Alibaba's base with the Balbadd's citizens. Her friends left with Sinbad to the palace, attempting to persuade the king for the people. She occupies herself with a book in her hands. The men talk for a while until Nagi's head rises up to look out of the window at her side. The sun already rested for the day, she felt uneasiness in the air.

Ja'far notices Nagi's discomfort, **"Something wrong, Nagi?"**

Nagi shakes her head,** "No, I guess I'm just tired now."**

Her hands gently close the book and return it back into her bag. The sound of the front door opened to see her friends and Sinbad returned. Nagi pauses for a second as she saw Alibaba's head lowered and running to his room without looking at anyone. Aladdin and Morgiana shortly followed Alibaba to his room. Nagi looks at Sinbad, wanting answers. Sinbad motions her to follow him; Nagi follows Sinbad as he tells Ja'far to get Alibaba outside to the town square.

**"I guess the meeting didn't end well…"** Nagi said quietly. Sinbad shakes his head,** "No, we are not giving up yet."**

She stands with the citizens when watching Sinbad stand on a large boulder over them. Nagi greets her friends as Ja'far gently pushes Alibaba forward with Sinbad,** "Come on. You too, since you're their leader."**

The young woman only saw Alibaba hesitant but joins Sinbad soon after. She watches Sinbad starting his speech, **"People, Today's negotiations broke down."** She heard the citizen whisper among each other.

**"Our demons were completely brushed aside. It means we are now possibly in conflict with the military.**" Sinbad continues. Looking down, Nagi felt angry as she want to beat their selfish king down for making his people suffer.

**"Until now, you people only had resort to dark methods for this. Today, you fought fair and square for this first time, didn't you?"** Sinbad said, giving a powerful speech of boosting moral for the people.

**"If this is the case, then I'm going to lend you all the power that I'm able to wield. No matter what comes after you, I'll be sure to defeat it."** Sinbad promises to protect the people from any further harm.

Raising her head, Nagi understands how Sinbad created a country of his own. 'His will and strength burns brightly, even the days are dark over him…'

At the end of Sinbad's speech, Nagi saw Alibaba's head lowered. She pats his head, Alibaba jumped in surprised. Nagi smiles at the blonde teenager,** "Don't falter Alibaba."**

* * *

She looks down at Aladdin who is surprised when Ugo's star shines brightly. **"What's wrong, Ugo?"**

**"Hey! Sinbad!"** A male voice calls for him. Nagi turns her head to the sky to see a raven haired man standing on a floating carpet. The stranger crosses his arms as the moon shines behind him.

**"So this is where you're been hanging out, Lord Moron!"** He sneered. Sinbad readies himself,** "Judar."**

Judar jumps off his magical carpet to land his feet gracefully on the ground. He questions Sinbad as Nagi's hands rested on her weapons in case of attack. Judar's red eyes stare at the group, Sinbad starts questioning him.

**"Judar, did you come here as Ahbmad's pawn or the Kou empire?"**

Judar only shrugs his shoulders,** "Oh…neither one. To be honest, I don't give a damn about that kind of thing."** Sinbad press more for answers, Judar ignores them.

**"Actually, what I do like is…war!"** Judar answers with a grin on his face. Sinbad's clench his jaws at Judar's answer as Nagi remained silent.

**"They're powerful, the Kou empire."** Judar starts bragging about the Kou empire's strength.

Nagi stand close to Aladdin, behind him as he spoke out loud,** "Big brother Ja'far, who is that man?"** Ja'far answers, **"His name is Judar, there is bad blood between us and that man…he is a magi like you."**

Aladdin gasps in suprises, **"Magi?"** Judar seems to hear the little magi's voice when his head instantly turns to him. Nagi moves Aladdin slightly close to her, feeling a bit protective. Judar's smile disappeared,** "What's up with him? The Rukh around him are really weird!"**

Sinbad let out a sigh then introduce Aladdin to Judar, **"He's a magi, just like you."** Nagi silently glares at Sinbad. Judar shout out in surprise,** "Huh?! The little twerp is a Magi?!You're kidding me, right?"** He rushes in front of Aladdin, not believing Sinbad and comments about Magi being all powerful.

Nagi carefully watches Judar greeting Aladdin, his hand stretch out for a handshake. His eyes hide a hidden smirk. She reacts to Judar as he quickly forms his hand into a fist. In a nick of time, her right hand grabs Judar's wrist to stop the punch to contact with Aladdin's face. Judar blinks in surprised from the young woman's reaction. Her eyes turn into a cold glare, giving him a message _'hurt him and I will end you…'_ Judar's eyes only lowered as they gave each other a short glare off.

Nagi release her grip from Judar as he lays his arm to his side.** "Hmph, your babysitter?"** Judar asks, **"Don't tell me you're actually gonna team up with this guy?"** Turning his head to Sinbad, he simply answers that he only met him by chance.

Judar turns his head to Aladdin,** "Show me you King's Candidate!"** Aladdin is confused by Judar's question. Judar looks around, **"You gotta have one or two of them around here somewhere, right?"**

He frowns from Aladdin's lack of answer, **"Fine, I'll just search for him myself!"** Judar closes his eyes turn snap it open, his red eyes glows brightly when searching for one. Nagi remains on guard as Judar's head turns to Alibaba, **"Found him!"** He only mocks the blonde teenager when he mentions Alibaba's failure in the palace then laughs.

Aladdin interrupts Judar, **"He's no pathetic at all!"**

He continues to protect his friend,** "Alibaba has a brave heart!"** Judar's mouth forms a small smirk, **"Huh? so you really think this King's candidate has potential?"** He slowly reaches into his white scarf, taking out a small metal wand with a red gem at the other end of the wand. Judar's wand glows as he points his wand to Alibaba's chest. Nagi's eyes widen as Alibaba suddenly flies back to the ground.

**"Judar!"** Sinbad shouts then Judar smiles at him, **"Why the hell are you teaming up with these losers anyway? Are you a moron or what?"** Nagi rushes toward Alibaba's side with Morgiana, checking if he is hurt, **"Alibaba, are you hurt anywhere?!"**

Alibaba shakes his head for Nagi; they watch Aladdin's staff glows. Nagi can only watch the two magis exchange words then Sinbad tells them to stop but fails as Judar ignores him.

**"You can't fool me- I know you don't have a single Metal Vessal on you right now!"** Judar exclaims. Sinbad turns his head towards Masrur, **"Masrur!"** Masrur rushes forward to land a powerful kick to Judar. A yellow orb protects Judar from harm, Masrur jumps back to Sinbad's side.

**"It's no good, just as I thought. Since we're unable to use our Household Vessels at this time…"** Masrur said. Sinbad curses to himself, failing to stop this battle.

**"Let's open with a Magoi shootout."** Judar said, pointing his wand at Aladdin.

Judar draws the ruhk to his want and shoot out bullets around him. The people start running away from the oncoming magic bullets. Aladdin blocks the bullets then throws his ruhk energy at Judar. The energy engulfs Judar's shield, destroying it completely. Judar crosses his arms, realizing that a magoi shootout cannot work then points at Aladdin with a new duel, **"A magic competition!"**

Nagi watch the ruhk form around Judar's wand, and then the energy turns into large mass of lighting. She runs to cover Morgiana and Alibaba with her body as the lighting strikes towards Aladdin's way. As the fog ceased, Nagi looks at Aladdin who is out of breath when summoning Ugo to protect them for the lighting. _'Good thing Ugo is here…' _She thought when she saw Judar summon more power to his wand.

**"That's not the only thing I can do!"** Judar shouts as he draws moisture from the fogs into a large body of water over his head. She watches the water instantly turned into ice. His feet are lifted into the air as he commands his huge block of ice to split apart into smaller sharper spikes. Judar laughs as he drops his arm down, **"Take that! Sarg Arsarros!"**

Nagi grabs her left arm in front of her, her metal bracelet's star shines brightly as she chants,

**"Spirit of protection and maternal love… Use my Magoi to grant me the strength! Heed my call, Bes!"**

As the projectiles of ice spikes almost hit the frighten people, the spikes was sliced into small pieces with great speed. Sinbad's eyes widen as ice crystals fell on the ground. He turns to his head towards Nagi who let out a heavy breath. She is glad that the ice spike doesn't hurt anyone badly. The rest of the spikes stab themselves into the ground that surrounds the magis.

Ugo jumps up into the air to chop Judar to the ground. Judar's laugh was heard as the smoke surround him disappears. **"I still have some ice spikes left!"** Judar shouts as the spikes charges towards Aladdin. Ugo quickly protects Aladdin from harm with his body; Aladdin gasps as the ice bury themselves into Ugo's back. **"Oh no…" **Nagi whispers.

* * *

**A/N:...Uhhhh yeah, don't kill meeee! I tired my best with battle scenes, I suck at it. Oh yeah I'll write down information about the metal vessal that Nagi uses. Have an awesome time, everybody!**

**Metal Vessal: **

**Name: Bas, djinn of protection and maternal love. **

**Element: Wind, (39th Djinn)**

**-Fancybunny**


	11. Battle and Teamwork

**Chapter 10: Battle and teamwork**

* * *

Watching Aladdin's attempt to help his friend, Nagi cannot stand by and watch but she have to make sure no large causalities. Judar begins to summon his lighting magic again to strike Aladdin again; Morgiana rushes in to hold Aladdin in her arms to be in harm's way. She saw Alibaba charge towards Judar, he jumps into the air with his dagger into his hands. Stabbing Judar's shield with the dagger, Alibaba successfully broke through his enemy's shield. His dagger cut on Judar's left cheek as he fell down on the ground. _'Alibaba!'_ She draws her chakrams from her cloak, speeding towards the angered Judar.

Judar points his wand at Alibaba with a familiar glow. Alibaba flies back to the wall from the charged magic.

**"Alibaba!"** Sinbad shouts out loud. Judar yells, **"Stay out of my way!"**

His body shifts to the side barely missing the left chakram downward slash. Red eyes widen as he saw the young woman twist her body into the air with chakrams in her hands. Judar jumps back out of the chakrams' way as Nagi landed on her hands to perform a front flip towards him. When Judar tries to form his shield, Nagi's djinn only broke the shield as it glowed from her left bracelet. Her landing made a small crater around her feet, trying to land hits on him.

Out of patience, Judar sends five ice spikes at her way. She moves out of the spikes way just in time. Nagi saw charged Ruhk energy charged in her way, the energy turns into sheer brute force. She flew back from the force; her back landed on the ground harshly a foot away from Sinbad and his men. Nagi coughs out, knocked out of her breath. Her chakrams lay flat in front of her.

**"Miss Nagi!"** Ja'far shouted. Nagi slowly try to rise up to her feet but was stopped by Ja'far and Masrur when they rush to her side. She flinches as sits on the ground and her stomach area hurts badly.

**"Alibaba…needs help…"** Nagi said in short breaths. Sinbad shakes his head, **"He is being helped by the citizens now, you need stay and rest here."**

**"After I've had my fill of this magi battle, I want to slaughter that little twerp!"** Jafar shouts, all a sudden Ugo cut him off by throwing his arms to Judar's body. Nagi watches in horror as Ugo gave no mercy for his opponent even ignoring Aladdin's calls to stop the fight.

Judar tried to fight back but Ugo resisted his attacks. Ugo's hands grasp harshly onto Judar's shield, crushing it slowly. Soon the shield broke then Ugo's hand crushed the enemy. Everyone gasp as Judar lay unmoving as he fell down on the ground.

Ugo still isn't satisfied with Judar as his hands rise up into the air, his hands glow red. Sinbad's eyes widen as he shouts at everyone, **"This isn't good! Everybody, run!"** Nagi felt herself off the ground, **"Excuse me, Miss Nagi."**

She looks up to see Sinbad carrying her in his arms with ease. They run away with the rest of the piece hiding toward shelter. As the aftershock ended, Sinbad gently places Nagi on her feet. She held on his left arm for support.

**"Thank you…Sinbad…"** Nagi thanks him. Sinbad looks at her with concern as she tries to walk towards the damaged area by herself, **"Are you hurt?"**

She shakes her head and reassures him that she is fine. Masrur and Ja'far approach them. They look up to see a crowd of people on a floating carpet like Judar. A girl with red hair looks down on them, **"I can see that he's had a field day, tormenting our sweet little Judar…at least we save him in the nick of time, didn't we?"** She held a blank stare as her robes flow with the wind. One of the men hold the out cold Magi.

The girl turns her focus with the man beside her,**"Ka koubun, you'd better make sure you heal him. If he should die, it will be a disaster."** Ja'far spoke quietly,** "Sin!"** Nagi slowly recovered her breath, even though it hurts to breathe once and awhile. Standing straight, she listens to Sinbad, **"I know, those people are from the Kou Empire."** He only said.

Ugo's fist glows red as the girl smiles, **"All right then, I'll be happy to take you on!"** Her right hand reaches for her gold hairpin on her head, removing the golden pin. Hold the pin in front of her, she chants for her djinn, **"Spirit of grief and isolation, I command thee and thy brethren!"** Nagi gasps as the gold pin glows it's star,** "Show yourself, Vinea!"**

Water sprang forth wrapping it's user into a water dragon. Ugo starts his attack on the girl, covering herself with a water shield. She draws the water around her towards her gold pin, the water formed into a large blade. She jumps forward, her sword charged into a water jet. Nagi gasps in surprise as the water jet goes through Ugo. Soon the blue djinn disappears into thin air. Aladdin can only watch the falling flute hit the ground,** "Ugo!"**

Nagi's fist clench tightly as she heard the girl turn to her advisor, **"How's that, Ka koubun?"** She runs to Aladdin's side but Aladdin jumps on his flying turban, "Aladdin!" She called out, only to see Aladdin summon a fireball at the kou princess, she dodges it. Nagi readies herself when the princess called three of her bodyguards to attack the citizens.

**"Get rid of them all!"**

The three bodyguards start attacking the people as the princess smiles evilly, **"I'll finish off this child. You three go ahead and massacre that trash!"**

Sinbad quickly called for Masrur to stop the giant bodyguard from further damage. Masrur held the guard back with his hands, showing equal strength. Nagi took out four miniature chakrams from her cloak, two in each hand. She jumps into the air toward the large bodyguard, to give aid.

Nagi threw two chakrams at both of its elephant arms. Once it hits its target, the large guard jerks back in pain. Its head in the air as the other two chakrams fly both sides of its head. Thin wires wrap around the neck with its trunk tuck into it. Nagi tightly wrap the wires in her hands. Wires slowly cut into the trunk as the guard struggles to break free. **"M-masrur, go!"** Nagi shouts when trying to hold him down from moving too much, Masrur rushes forward to land a powerful punch on the guard's stomach. She quickly let go of her wire to jump forward, landed a right kick to the guard's ribs. Nagi heard bones crack under the pressure of a Fanalis and Asad.

The guard fells back on the ground with a large crash. Masrur thanks Nagi for the aid when they share a nod in success.

* * *

**A/N: Thank u for reading my fanfic, everybody. I'm so happy about the reviews and followers. I try to make a teamwork battle since I don't have no practice with it before. Tell me if it doesn't work or not then so I can work harder on it. Gahhhh drawing Nagi is hard for me since I'm worn out from classes in the summer (mostly art class). Good bye my lovely viewers, I will busy with the next chapter...**

**-Fancybunny**

**Trivia: **

**-The Asad's tattoo is the mark of adulthood when their members turned eighteen. **


	12. Nagi's worry

**Chapter 11: Nagi's worry**

* * *

As her enemy is knocked out for while, Nagi turns to the Kou princess who is stopped from transforming herself with her djinn by Sinbad. He held her left wrist then politely asks her to stop this battle. The water slowly disappears from her weapon to her hairpin. Nagi runs to Aladdin's side, she saw the princess fell on her knees looking at Sinbad. Somehow she notices the princess' cheeks turn pink as Sinbad introduces himself to her.

_'Oh my…she is smiting with Sinbad.'_ Nagi thought to herself as the princess quickly remove her wrist from Sinbad's grasp, **"A-are you ever going to let go of me, y-you insolent man?!"** She nervously asks.

Both of them exchange words then Sinbad turns to Aladdin who held his wooden staff, ready to attack again. **"Aladdin, would you mind putting away that staff for now?"** Sinbad asks the little magi.

**"Don't worry, an attack of this level won't kill your Djinn."** Sinbad reassures him. Aladdin is reluctant but a gentle hand on his right shoulder made him look up at Nagi. She watches Aladdin put away his staff with heavy breaths. The princess stops then turns to Sinbad with her finger pointing at him, **"Listen to me! I'm not leaving just because you told me to, got that!?"**

Nagi can only watch the princess and her men leave on the flying carpet with Judar. She grew worried as Aladdin can only stare at the flute that bares no symbol on it. As she left Aladdin in peace for a while, she shouts out loud to get everyone's attention, **"Treat the wounded! Make sure everyone is safe!"**

* * *

Nagi look over the patient's condition, cleaning and dressing their wounds. Everyone pitch in to make sure no one is badly hurt. Morgiana help around with Nagi. The young woman watches Masrur place the little boy in front of her for treatment. Nagi thanks Masrur who nods to return back to other patients. The little boy seems scared as his forehead is cut from the battle before. Nagi let the boy be comfortable as she hums a little song when cleaning the cut. She smiles at the boy who thanked her. Being busy for treating the children who were hurt, Nagi finished the last child patient then approached Sinbad.

**"Is everything alright over here?"** Nagi asks as Sinbad turns to her, **"Yes. I was wondering about something Miss Nagi."** She tilts her head to the side, confused.

**"About what?"**

They were interrupted by Ja'far with news.** "What's it look like, Ja'far?"** Sinbad asks. Ja'far answers with a small smile on his face,** "We are fortunate that no one is killed."** Nagi silently thanks her Djinn for saving everyone from being killed. She turns her attention to Morgiana who held blankets in her hands, **"I gathered some blankets and passed out water to those who needed it, Nagi."** Nagi thanks Morgiana for her hard work.

**"Morgiana, you should rest for a while. I'll take care the rest."** Nagi said but Morgiana shakes her head.

**"I'm going to help treat the wounded also…"** Morgiana said then walks away. Nagi is proud of Morgiana's hard work and kindness, she rise up to her feet. The men turns to Nagi, **"I'll be checking on the rest to make sure there are no problems, please excuse me."** Nagi excuse herself to leave the men talking among themselves.

**"Morgiana is a strong and kind-hearted girl."** Sinbad comments. Ja'far agrees then turns to Nagi who wrap a little girl's head with bandage and share a high five with her, **"Thankfully, we are saved due to Nagi's Djinn…without her we would face more casualties."**

**"I wonder where she comes from…"** Sinbad asks himself quietly.

**"Miss! Someone is not breathing!"** Nagi turns to the woman who is out of breath. She quickly follows the woman to a small crowd. She saw Morgiana and Alibaba in the crowd also, Nagi squeeze in the crowd. Alibaba held a tired Aladdin in his arms calling for him, **"Aladdin! Hang in there, Aladdin!"**

Nagi rushes to Aladdin's side then face one of the people,** "Get a bed ready, hurry!"** The man left quickly on Nagi's orders. She saw the glowing flute in Aladdin's hands, Nagi quickly removed the flute from his hands. As the flute left Aladdin's grasp, the glow slowly dimmed. She let out a tired sigh as Sinbad and Ja'far approach them to take Aladdin inside on a bed.

* * *

**"He's extremely weak now. Although he's just barely holding on, his condition is quite critical. At least, Nagi remove the flute before he lost anymore."** Ja'far checks on the little magi's condition. Morgiana and Alibaba gasps at the news. Sinbad spoke up, **"He's used too much magoi. It's true that magis have unlimited use of the power around them. But it's only as long as the magi has enough strength."**

Nagi remained silent but spoke up,** "Supplying magoi is the same as reducing your life."** Her arms are crossed over her chest, her hands tightly gripped around her upper arms. Her body leans against the wall facing the tired Aladdin. Sinbad carries on the conversation by explaining the powers of the magi's and their limits.

When seeing Aladdin, Nagi beats herself down when she didn't keep a close eye on her friend. She thought that the little magi need a moment for Ugo but it pushes him into giving every last drop of energy for Ugo. _'I guess I'm a failure of a big sister for not looking over Aladdin when he needed someone….'_ She thought. Nagi pushes her body off the wall to quietly excuse herself, her head lowered to the ground. _'Please Aladdin, be well…everyone is worried about you.'_ She quietly prays when she left the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay my lovely readers, Another chapter for you all. Well I need to work on a couple battle scenes for the later chapters (ugh this will be a tough one) Wish me all luck!**

**-Fancybunny**

**Trivia: **

**-The one of the Asad's rules is to protect children from danger.**


	13. Tears

** Chapter 12: Tears**

* * *

Only the whispers of the citizens reach Nagi's ears when the sun rises for a new day. She listens to the latest news of turning Balbadd into a slave importing country. This left a bitter taste in her mouth when thinking of innocent people into slaves with no choice of freedom, old and young. Life of chains is a cruel fate with no single strand of hope in their grasp. Walking through the hallways, she opens the door slightly to Aladdin's room to see Alibaba taking a seat beside the little magi.

Nagi silently close the door to give Alibaba some privacy. She walks through the hallway again, deciding to visit Aladdin later on. Morgiana greets Nagi, Nagi smiles at Morgiana.

**"Good morning, Morgiana…sorry about my behavior last night."** Nagi apologizes but Morgiana shakes her head, **"It's fine."** They walk together through the hallway to Sinbad's room. Nagi heard the men in the room talking. They pause when Sinbad comments, **"He doesn't have enough skills or confidence. Why in the world did Aladdin choose him…" **

It dawns on Nagi that Sinbad is commenting about Alibaba. She turns to Morgiana who held anger in her eyes and yet her face remains neutral. Nagi watch Morgiana open the door with her right foot buried in the floor, making a small crater. Sinbad turns to Morgiana, **"Morgiana?" **

She only tells her report on the wounded,** "We've finished treating the wounded for now."** Nagi saw Sinbad slowly turn nervous due to the small Fanalis' strength.

**"I-is that right? Good. You girls should rest now."** Sinbad said with a nervous smile. Morgiana release the door knob as she stares at Sinbad,** "About Alibaba…It's true that in some ways, he may seem to have no confidence, but back then I was a slave…I was saved than no other than Alibaba who saved me." **

Morgiana's head lowered to the ground then rose up, **"For that reason, this is what I believe. That it is also him who will save this country."** After she made her peace, Morgiana excuse herself while Nagi stayed behind. Nagi remained silent as Sinbad rubs the back of his head, **"Maybe we were too quick to judge…?"**

**"Maybe you should learn to never judge someone based on their appearance."** Nagi said as she cross her arms over her chest. Sinbad turns his attention to Nagi, **"Morning…Miss Nagi."**

Nagi looks stern as she decides to lecture Sinbad about judging character, **"Even though I don't know Alibaba that much, he held strength in his eyes. Everybody needs to learn and grow in order to become strong, even if they are adults."** She turns her back on them with the door handle in her hand, **"Also don't drink early, it shows that you given up easily with no effort at all."** Nagi close the door behind her.

* * *

Shortly after Nagi returns to Aladdin's room, the young woman took a seat by his bedside. She can only watch Aladdin's chest rose up and down as he rests. She reaches for Aladdin's small hands as she holds it gently, **"Aladdin, I'm sorry for not being there with you when you needed someone to talk to since Ugo…" **Nagi whispers, **"I guess I failed at being a big sister for you. A big brother or sister has to support and protect their younger siblings."**

Her heart squeeze, **"I promise that I will give you as much food you can handle when you wake up."** She promises as small tears drop on her lap. _'Please Aladdin, wake up soon. Alibaba and Morgiana need you.'_ Quickly, she wipes her eyes to keep the tears from flowing past her cheeks.

_'I cannot stop crying…it's been a long time since I cried like this…'_ She thought when her hands squeeze a bit more, '_Grandmother, what should we do now?'_

_Ever since she is born this world, her parents were overjoyed to have a child of their own. Her parents gave her the name of Nagi, safety. As she turned five, Nagi notices her hair is dark brown and yet it turned deep red when in the sunlight. This attracted unwanted attention for the little Asad. _

_Finally, her father had enough…he tells his daughter to hide her hair from the public view. If the little girl forgot put up her hood, he lectures her with a stern gaze in his eyes. Fearing of disappointing her father, Nagi always put up her hood even if she stays out of public view. _

_When she cried to her mother about her father, her mother always said to not to trouble her father. __'Don't shed tears, little Nagi.'__ She always said but doesn't say anymore, only to go back to her duties. After many shedding tears, Nagi promise herself never to cry and not burden them. As she turned seven, Nagi barely see her parents anymore. It would be rare to talk to them when she sees them again but their duties kept Nagi away from them._

A knock on the door caught Nagi off guard, she quickly wipe her eyes. Nagi said entered, she saw Ja'far and Masrur open the door to enter Aladdin's room. Sitting up straight, she greeted them. Ja'far gave a small smile to her,** "Forgive us for interrupting; Sinbad is talking to Morgiana and Alibaba right now." **

Nagi shakes her head,** "Oh no, it's no bother at all."** She watches Ja'far check on Aladdin and his health. He reports that Aladdin just need to rest for now. Masrur notices her eyes dimmed with heavy emotion. Nagi have a false smile on her face when exchanging words with Ja'far when Ja'far excuses himself from the room. Masrur and Nagi stayed behind until they decide to leave the room. Walking through the hall, there is only silence between them. They arrive at the balcony shortly after.

**"Are you well?"** Masrur said, breaking the silence between them. Nagi doesn't want to meet his eyes, fearing that she will make her new friend uncomfortable with her unneeded emotion.

**"Yes, I'm just thinking about something."** Nagi quietly reassures him. Masrur place his hand on her right shoulder, **"You don't need to stay strong for all of us." **

Nagi want to remain strong for her friends and the people around her, afraid to share the burden with someone else. Those small words slowly broke her strong façade. Her body shakes uncontrollably and as small tears fell on the stone ground when she tries to keep it in with her head lowered to the ground. **"I'm…a horrible person for not being Aladdin's side when he needs someone to talk too."** Her knees fell on the floor as she belittles herself, **"He deserves better than a person like me…I cannot even stop him from hurting himself more." **

She can feel a large hand petting on top of her head, attempting to comfort her. Nagi is thankful for Masrur's attempt as she tries to stop more tears from flowing. It feels endless as Nagi wipes her eyes as the tears ceased. Masrur remained at her side as Nagi rise to her feet, facing him.

**"Thank you Masrur…"** She thanks Masrur for staying by her side. Nagi gave a soft smile at her friend, **"I guess I need learn like Sinbad."** She said trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere. Nagi swore she saw Masrur smile at her failed attempt to make a joke. Her head looks up at the night sky to see a few stars shining brightly.

**"I believe I owe you Masrur…hmm I'll think of something to repay you back."** Nagi said when turning her head to Masrur who look at the stars also.

**"It's fine."** He said. Nagi slowly convinces Masrur to think of something to repay him back but he have nothing for now.

** "I'll think about it then…"** Masrur only said as they return back inside the building to retire for the night.

**Extras: **

**"Miss Nagi!? Are you alright?"** Ja'far questions her as he saw Nagi's puffy eyes. Masrur and Nagi were soon confronted by their friends when they return inside. Morgiana look at Nagi with worry in her eyes, Nagi pats her head to ease Morgiana's worry. She shakes her head to reassure them that everything is fine but they don't believe her word.

**"She had dust in her eyes from outside.**" Masrur gave a small lie to save Nagi from the trouble. They stay silent for a second then take Masrur's answer. Nagi gave a silent thank you as she left with Morgiana to their room.

* * *

**A/N:Well people, I fail at fluff (I did my best *sobs*). I got a new video game for my psp, Fairy tail guild 2! Woooooot, Hahahaha...but the down side is I can only read a little japanese and had to relay on their voice overs. I gunna take Japanese classes to read better at it! Wish me luck people.**

**(P.S.: I gunna be distracted for a while...please forgive me!)**


	14. Little things

**Chapter 13: Little Things**

* * *

_Nagi can remember the distinctive smell of flowers when she is born to this world. Her mother's hands held these flowers. It gave her peace when she was a baby. She always her mother replace the flowers if they withered away, little Nagi sometimes cry when her mother tries to dispose the withered flowers away. When the little Asad turn seven, her grandmother gave her a little present. A tiny vial of the flower preserved inside. The many little blue petals always take her breath away as she stares at the flower with fascination. _

_"This flower symbolize love between couples…it can a promise to a lover, to promise to love each other for life." Her grandmother said to Nagi, "I remember my husband give me a bouquet of these flowers." With a soft smile on her old face, Nagi study the flower more as she listens to her grandmother's memories._

* * *

**"Miss Nagi."** A male voice calls to her. Nagi felt her heart jump as she is caught off-guard; she turns to her head behind her to see Ja'far. In her hands held a basket of dirty clothes, she tries to calm her frantic heart.

**"I'm sorry Ja'far, what are you saying?"** She asks as they walk beside each other to the back door of the building. **"You seem to be lost in thought when I try to call for you. Is everything alright?"** Ja'far asks as his hands rested at his side. Nagi laid the basket next to a large bucket of water,** "I'm fine Ja'far, don't worry about it."** She reassures him as she starts cleaning the clothes with the water. Nagi pauses as she turns to him; Ja'far gave a smile to her.

**"I see, please excuse me. I have to return back to Sinbad."** He said, Ja'far walks away then Nagi only shrugs, returning back to cleaning.

* * *

The next morning, Nagi ties her hair up into a low ponytail. Her hood protects her from the morning sun as she walks outside to see Alibaba facing Sinbad. Nagi approaches Ja'far who is only watching the males conversing with each other. **"Good morning Ja'far."** She greets the freckle man who returns his greeting. Nagi lowers her voice to Ja'far.

_"What are they doing this early in the morning?"_

Ja'far whispers into her ear, **"Sinbad is teaching Alibaba how to use a Djinn properly."**

Nagi nods her head in understanding; they turn back to Sinbad and Alibaba. Sinbad gives a short lesson of Djinn equipping, **"Alright then, let's start."** He said. Alibaba quickly starts to call Amon, flames come forth to cover the dagger's blade. The flames soon cover the user's body, Sinbad calls to Alibaba.

**"No good. You've got to converge the flames more!"**

Nagi can see Alibaba trying to control his flames but his knees fell to ground. Alibaba breathes out heavily, indicating that he drained out his magoi already. She held her tongue back to give Alibaba some advice during Sinbad's lesson as Sinbad tells Alibaba to rest. At the corner of her eye, she can only see Ja'far quietly leave them alone. Sinbad turns his head to Nagi, **"Good day, Miss Nagi."**

She returns his greetings; Alibaba soon left the training grounds to leave them alone. The silence between them slowly grows heavy and awkward. Sinbad seems unaffected by the atmosphere as he speaks up again, **"Miss Nagi, I'm wondering about something."** The Asad woman tilts her head in confusion.

"Hm? About what?"

**"It's about the Djinn you carry in that left bracelet."** Sinbad answers with serious eyes. Nagi felt uneasy but kept a calm expression, **"I have my Djinn, Bas during my travels into one of the dungeons…."**

Sinbad want to know more about her success into one dungeons but it would be fruitless. He only saw her silent glare, giving a silent message of_ 'don't ask anymore.'_ Nagi noted his silence as she turns her back to him, **"Excuse me then if that's all you want to talk about."** He let her go for now as he begins to ponder more about her.

_'What are you hiding, Miss Nagi?'_ He thought to himself then let out a heavy sigh, _'This will be tougher than I thought.'_

* * *

**A/N: I returned my lovely readers! I'm done with summer class *dances happily*. Oh god that class drained the heck out of me. Now then I can update more of this fanfiction! Forgive me for this short chapter, my brain cannot handle it right now! **

**Oooo, how will Sinbad and his group can handle Nagi's clan? Will they be shocked, confused, or Etc (IDK MYSELF HAHAHAHA! sorry...this happens at random...)**

**Well one thing for sure, I'm going to work with my friend on a fanfiction of Warrior Orochi 3. It's still in working. We already build our characters for it sooo I hope we can put it online someday for everyone to read and enjoy it!**

**...I got this fanfiction of Sengoku Basara but I'm not sure if I should put it or not (not much people know about it much...)**

**Bye Byeee! **

**-Fancybunny**


	15. Spark the flames

**Chapter 14: Spark the flames**

* * *

Nagi can only watch Alibaba's training had little success since he cannot form his Djinn's equip weapon. _'This will be harder for him since we have little time…'_ she thought to herself. Her hands rest at her side. Leaning against the brick wall of the building, her head raised up to see the sun rising for a new day. Nagi is lost in thought when she saw Alibaba ahead from the distance to walk back inside headquarters. He looks conflicted with his thoughts, her right hand rested under chin.

_'I cannot shake this uneasy feeling…'_ She thinks then walks back inside headquarters to look for Morgiana, _'I hope this is just me.'_

* * *

The Asad cannot find Alibaba or Morgiana anywhere when she checks everywhere including Aladdin's room. Her lips tighten to a thin line as she tries to think where her friends are. She decides to ask people for information but no luck. Lowering her head to the ground, small pieces slowly fit together. Snapping her head up when realizing something, Nagi quickly grabs her weapons and cloak from her room. Adjusting her cloak and raising her hood over her head, the Asad woman runs out of the building towards the palace of Balbadd.

_'I couldn't believe Alibaba doing something so idiotic!'_ She yells in her mind.

* * *

When running and jumping from roof to roof, she saw the familiar red headed teenager running towards the palace.** "Morgiana!"** Nagi called out as Morgiana looked behind her to see the Asad woman. Nagi caught up with Morgiana, **"Where is Alibaba?"** She asks Morgiana. They run beside each other as Morgiana answers,** "Alibaba is going to the Balbadd Palace to talk to the king again."**

Nagi let out a heavy sigh, **"That boy…we need to help him, I felt uneasy about this." **Morgiana nods as they pause a second to release a powerful lunge to boost their speed. The power of their legs left behind a small crater on the rooftop.

* * *

They arrive to the palace of Balbadd, jumping over the large walls that surround it. The females were in the air as they saw large monkey creatures surrounding Alibaba. One monkey beast stands out as the largest one. Morgiana suddenly charged forward with her left knee crushing the monkey king's mouth. When two monkey spawns try to charge at them at their right side, they fly back towards the crowd of monkeys. Alibaba look at his right to see Nagi gave a cold glare at the enemies. Morgiana spoke, **"Going off on your own…that was pretty harsh of you."**

**"Morgiana…Miss Nagi. What are you doing here?!"** Alibaba exclaims when his friends come to his aid. **"Because I want to help you…"** Morgiana answers. The teenagers talk back and forth when Morgiana held her hand out to stop Alibaba, **"I'll take care of these creatures."** Alibaba seems not to accept Morgiana's help for fearing of her life. Nagi place a hand on Alibaba's shoulder to stop him from arguing with Morgiana.

**"Let her do it. She can beat them easily."** She watches Morgiana take a deep breath and released a sonic shout to stop the monkey army from attacking. Nagi hides her smile when she saw Alibaba's shock when Morgiana reassures him that everything is fine. She quickly jumps over the inner wall as the beasts were frozen from shock. Nagi calls to Morgiana who can carry Alibaba into air,** "Morgiana throw him over the wall!"**

Morgiana threw Alibaba in the air, Nagi can hear Alibaba shouting loudly as she caught Alibaba in her arms. Alibaba gave a thank you as Nagi nods,** "Hold on Alibaba." **She warns him. Alibaba's eyes widen as the Asad woman runs forward towards the front door of the palace. Alibaba tightly grab Nagi's arms when he felt her abnormal burst of speed. She tries to contain her laugh when he screams loudly.

* * *

**[At headquarters]**

Sinbad slowly takes in the shocking message from one of the citizens. **"Alibaba stormed into the palace?!"** Ja'far and Masrur look at Sinbad until Ja'far spoke up, **"What should we do, Sin?"**

Sinbad mumbles to himself,** "Just when the allied nations I summoned are about to arrive…This means it would be easy to resolve this by solely political means…"** He starts walking towards the door and through the hallway, **"No, we still have time. I'm heading to the palace."**

* * *

Nagi with Alibaba in her arms suddenly stops to the room that leds to the throne room. She jumps back quickly as a sword from where she stands before. They look to see the sword user to be a leopard man as the man ripped off the cloth that covers his face. Nagi places Alibaba down on his feet, she grabs his shirt when he tries charge at him. Nagi pulls him to her side as they dodged another quick slash from the sword. As Nagi let him go, he charges again to see his djinn weapon cut the sword in half. The leopard man jumps back to see the half cut sword. She is on her feet when Alibaba tries to cut the enemy again but the Djinn's black sword instantly turned into his dagger.

Nagi threw him back as she saw the enemy threw his half bladed sword to unsheathe another one from his waist. Her hands took out two miniature chakrams from her back under her cloak. Throwing it towards the enemy's way made him jump back to dodge the oncoming weapons. She saw the one of the chakrams embed itself into the wall behind him at his left while the second one stuck itself on the lower wall at his right. Nagi can see the thin wires shine in place when she said in a stern voice to Alibaba, **"Go on, Alibaba. I'll handle this man here."**

Alibaba quickly runs to the stairs to the throne room, knowing better not to argue with her now. The enemy tries to chase the blonde teenager but was stopped when Nagi appear in front of him to throw four more miniature chakrams to the enemy's way. Again the leopard man dodged the flying weapons, Nagi saw the chakrams are in their place for trapping as she took out her main chakrams under her cloak. Nagi kept her distance from her opponent as he gave a smirk.

**"Hmph, I guess you are too scared to fight me then."** The leopard man said, trying to her lose her temper but doesn't succeed.

Nagi gave a neutral expression as his hand tightly grip on his sword. She can see the wires closing in the enemy as it created a large box shape trap with him in the middle. With the wires connect to the handle of the main chakrams, she slowly move them to close in more of his space. Her opponent had enough of her silent treatment as he charges in for the kill. With a fast jerk of her chakrams, she trapped the leopard man as he is shock when his body struggles to move.

**"Wretched woman! What is this!?"** He calls out in anger. Nagi can see the wires slowly etching into his skin when she pulls more of the wires. **"Pity…I thought you were smarter and can see through my trap."** She said when she can see small blood drops flow through his cuts. He only cursed at her when she saw the wires close toward his throat.

She bows her head to him,** "I hope you find peace in the afterlife."** The leopard man has small fear in his eyes. With a clean jerk, she turns her back to him when a blood spills on the ground. Ignoring the headless enemy with his left arm and right leg clean off from the body, she grabs her miniature weapons to return it back under her cloak.

**"How much blood will be spilled from both lines?"** She asks herself when she leaves the palace to look for Morgiana.

* * *

Nagi stops at the front door to see Sinbad with three people behind him. **"Ah! Miss Nagi!"** Sinbad calls her. He waves his left arm to her when she nods her head in acknowledgement. Nagi points inside, **"Alibaba is inside in the throne room...You better hurry." **

Sinbad grew serious as he thanks her; all of them go inside the palace. The people behind Sinbad are a bit curious about the young woman that Sinbad greeted.

* * *

**A/N: Oh god...I felt I'm not in the zone to write but I shall do it for you guys! Well I found out I have to return back to class after a week off of school...This will be tiring for me. I will write down a few chapters before I return back to the wretched class!**

**-Fancybunny**


	16. Ashes

**Chapter 15: Ashes**

* * *

Nagi closes her eyes when she waits for them. She heard the happy cries of the people behind the outer walls of the palace. She can hear Alibaba above her head; he made a speech about the country being a republic country at the palace balcony. Her eyes slowly open when she heard the crowd go quiet when a male voice shouts to them, **"You remember, don't you? Those days when they plucked everything we had with heavy taxes!"** Nagi slowly put the pieces about his plan to lead the citizens of Balbadd into rebellion.

_'The people don't know they are going to put the country into a deeper hole of unrest.'_ She thought when hearing more of the angry male voice. She thought about Aladdin and the innocent citizens in their homes._ 'I need to warn them before chaos can spread to them.'_

Nagi know Alibaba will be fine with Morgiana and the others. She quickly jumps to the left side of wall to the city grounds. Jumping from roof to roof, she hopes that she comes in time to warn them.

* * *

When arriving to headquarters, she runs inside to see crowds of people outside headquarters. She saw Masrur stand next to the door while Ja'far walks out of Aladdin's room. Ja'far is caught off guard of Nagi's sudden arrival, **"M-Miss Nagi?!"**

She let a couple of heavy breaths, **"Ja'far…Masrur. There is trouble in the palace, people are becoming rebels."** They heard yelling and crying from afar. Nagi tell one of the women at the hallway,**"You must tell everyone that you must evacuate now before trouble comes to you."** The woman nods then left quickly , leaving Nagi with the men. They hear clearly of the distant cries and saw smoke covering the skies. Nagi watch them run away and warn others to leave also. She turns to Masrur and Ja'far as they run towards the upcoming chaos ahead of them.

* * *

Flames of rebellion slowly engulf the palace towards the surrounding buildings of the citizens. Nagi lend her aid to Masrur and Ja'far, fighting off the mindless rebels but careful not to spill innocent blood. She saves a few innocent people from danger as she tells them to evacuate. A yell behind her caught her off guard; she looks to see a rebel held his sword into the air to cut her down. Red wires wrap around the rebel as he flies back to the wall. Nagi looks up to see Ja'far holding the rebel down as Masrur held a group of innocent people in his arms. She gave her a thank you as Nagi saw a little boy crying loudly as another rebel tries to land a kill.

With a run towards the rebel, she kicks the man away from the boy. The boy let out heavy sniffles when seeing Nagi took care of the scary man. She carries the small boy in her arms and whispers his ear to reassure him that everything will be fine. The sniffles slowly ceases as she jumps towards her comrades on the roof. Masrur turns to her, **"Are you okay?"** She gave a tired smile to him, to give him the message that she is fine. A little girl in Masrur's arms spoke up, **"What is that…?"** All of them saw a bright figure in the dark sky. Ja'far blinks at the bright figure in the sky, **"Is that…?"**

Saving a few citizens in the town, Nagi warns them to leave quickly. A distant yell caught her attention; she left the boy in Ja'far's care to help others. She quickly runs to the spot where the yell is.

* * *

Three grown men is surround by a small crowd of rebels, Nagi landed her drop kick on one of the rebel's heads. She knocks the rest out cold as she stands in front of the quivering men with a package in their hands. The men were scared of her sudden appearance as she spoke up, **"Are you alright?"** They nod quickly as her left eyebrow raise in suspicion of their behavior. The short large man speaks for them, **"Y-yes thank you!"** As they try to walk away, she grabs the large man's shoulder in a tight grip with a cold smile on her face, her eyes closed.

**"Where are you going? You are going to the wrong direction."** She asks. Their heads slowly turn to her as she saw them go to their knees and their head bow low to the ground.

**"Please forgive us! Don't kill us!"** They shout out loud. She sweat drops at their strange behavior when she looks behind her to see Ja'far and Masrur approach her. **"What's wrong, Miss Nagi?"** Ja'far asks when he saw three men bow in forgiveness to her.

**"I'm not sure myself…they seem suspicious with their weird behavior."** She explains to them. Ja'far almost agrees with her when he sees their eyes shifting side to side, avoiding their gaze. Nagi turns to her left to Masrur, **"Do you have any ideas?"** Masrur pauses for a second then takes one step towards the men. They held their hands out to stop him, the short man yells to them.

**"W-Wait! We'll talk!"**

_'Well…that was easy.'_ Nagi thought as she gently pats Masrur's right arm,** "Thank you for your help."**The silent man turns his head to the frighten men as they spill everything to them.

* * *

**"So…let me recap what you said. You have Sinbad's metal vessals because you stole them a long time ago..."** Nagi said as the men nod quickly. She looks down at them with cold eyes,_ 'Sinbad need to explain this idiotic mess after we finish this chaos soon.'_

The men quickly gave the packages to Nagi as they run away. She blinks once as she turns to Ja'far and Masrur who blankly stares at her. Nagi only shrugs then they run to the palace.

Sinbad lean against the entrance of the outer gate, wounded and out of breath. **"Sin!"** Ja'far calls as they approach him. Sinbad sit on the stone ground, Nagi gave the packaged metal vessels to Ja'far to check on Sinbad's wounds. She rips the edge of her cloak to wrap the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Nagi check the rest of the wounds to be shallow ones while she takes care of the dire ones. **"Thanks Miss Nagi…"** Sinbad said as she gave him a stern glare to stay quiet. He shuts his mouth while she finishes the last dire wound. Sinbad slowly lean against Nagi for support. He let out a nervous chuckle, **"S-sorry Miss Nagi."**

She looks at Sinbad then spoke, **"Come on, you need to rest for now."** Sinbad shakes his head, **"No, not yet. We need to do something."** Nagi only looks at him with confusion.

* * *

A mysterious man who wore heavy robes with a black metal staff in his hands stands over the country of Balbadd with a floating cloth. His face is covered with a white cloth, his black metal mask over his eyes only show. He raises his arms to the air, **"I shall get my hands on it…and that person, his king's candidate also. I shall drown them into darkness."**

**"Well, that's not gonna happen."** One male voice interrupts him. The masked man looks behind him to see nothing but when he turns back, a leg covered in electric sparks kick him away from his flying cloth. A black magic sphere surrounds the masked man to protect him from the powerful leg kick from Masrur.

**"Household Vessal, Balalark Kauza."** Masrur said as he landed on the ground. As the magic sphere that contains the masked stranger fly back, he turns his head to see Ja'far holding two knives in his hands that have electrical spark surrounding it. Ja'far throws the electrical knives to him, **"Household Vessal, Balalark Sei!"** The energy that surrounds his weapons turns into electrical snakes, locking their mouths onto the magical sphere.

The sphere cracks then breaks into pieces as the mysterious magician fell down but tries to fly away past Ja'far. His eyes widen when he saw a cloak female into the air as her metal bracelet shines brightly, **"Spirit of Protection and maternal love, Heed my call Bes!"** Large gust of wind flew towards the magician as he felt the harsh wind gave shallow cuts throughout his body. The magician flew back, not able to resist it anymore. The magician saw bright light behind him as he saw large amounts of lighting conduct to a figure standing on ground. Large lighting surrounds the user, Sinbad as the magician curses out loud,** "Why does a man like you even exist?! Conqueror of the Seven seas, Sinbad!"**

Sinbad calls to his metal vessal, **"Balalak Saika!"** As lighting from his sword burst forth to the unguarded magician. Nagi can hear the cries of the magician as she lands on her feet beside Ja'far. The lighting ceased as the sky clears for the sun. Ja'far rushes to Sinbad as he let out a tired breath, **"Sin, are you alright?"** Sinbad only said yes as he is supported by Masrur. Nagi walks towards the men with the wrapped packages in her hands. **"Yes, it seems we take care of the shadow of Balbadd…"** Sinbad said as he sheaths his sword.

**"That took the energy out of you, Sinbad."** Nagi said as she opens the packages for Sinbad. It revealed a few metal vessels as she held it out to them.** "It seems I was right about them being suspicious… now then…"** Sinbad let out a nervous laugh as Ja'far and Nagi glares at him. All of them decide to rest for now until the chaos dies down.

* * *

**A/N: *Slams head on keyboard* oh god my head hurts. I been playing too much harvest moon for the 3ds. I must get money from crops and dairy products (I'm a major Harvest Moon fan...). I hope you will be patient for the next chapter since it will come out soon, I'm not sure yet. Question for you readers, do you like Nagi's big sister relationship with Aladdin? I wanna know your point of view thank you!**

**-Fancybunny**


	17. Rebuilding and Departure

**Chapter 16: Rebuilding and departure**

* * *

Tears spring forth from the Asad woman's eyes as she saw the blue haired boy, alive and well. She engulfs the boy in her arms into a tight hug. **"Aladdin, you idiot! You are going to give me a heart attack someday.**" She cries out. Behind them is the rest of the group who tried to hide their laugh at Aladdin's expense of Nagi's hug. The rebellion of Balbadd died out as Cassim, Alibaba's friend passed away from the dark influence of the strange weapons. Ja'far explains to the Asad woman about the black weapons and their price for it. Everyone hopes that Alibaba remained strong for Balbadd to become a strong republic country.

* * *

Everyone slowly pitch in by repairing the damages and taking care of the citizens. Morgiana helps the people pass out food as she hands them a bowl of soup. Nearby the food line is Nagi and a few female assistants to check of their health or any problems from the chaos. Nagi slowly clean one patient's wound and wrap it up by clean gauze. As she finished, Nagi gave them instructions to take care of their wounds then call out for the next patient in line. She notices a few children close to her side when watching her work. Nagi gave a soft smile as the children runs away to play.

_'It must be wonderful to have children…'_ she thought to herself,_ 'Now then; I have to check on Sinbad and his injuries…'_

* * *

She stands in front of the door to Sinbad's room. Before entering the room, Nagi knock the door to hear Sinbad said enter. Closing the door behind her when walking into the room, she only sees Sinbad sitting at the edge of the bed. He greets Nagi as she walks to the nightstand next to his bed. Her eyes wander to the various bottles, some of them empty when used on Sinbad's wounds. Sinbad broke the silence, **"So…Am I good enough to leave bed now?"**

Nagi shakes her head, **"No, Sinbad. You have to rest more since you wasted most of your magoi and your wounds barely healed yet."** She explains when Nagi let Sinbad pulls down the top of his robe to let her check on his shoulder wounds. Carefully unwrap the bloody bandage around his shoulder; she prepares the clean water to dress his wounds. Nagi pauses for a second as Sinbad wince as the rest of bloody bandages come off. **"Sorry about that…"** Nagi said. She starts washing the wound in case of infection. Sinbad wince a little then speak up to distract himself,** "Who teach you about medicine?"**

**"My grandmother taught me when I was twelve years old."** Nagi answers. When placing a light green paste on his wound to help it heal wounds faster, she uses new bandages to wrap it nicely. Sinbad smiles at her work with curiosity, **"She must be a great teacher."**

**"Yes, I owe her so much. She taught me many things than my parents."** Nagi said. Sinbad's left eyebrow rise, **"Your parents?"**

Nagi check the other wounds then pauses, **"I barely see them anymore. They are busy with their work."**

**"I see…"** Sinbad said when he becomes lost in his thoughts.

He broke out of his thoughts when she stands up straight with a small basket of used bandages. **"It seems like you need to rest more. I believe a week would be enough for you to leave bed."** Nagi comments as she guides Sinbad to lie down on his bed. He laid his head on his pillow when Nagi starts to walk out of room. She stops when a tug at the edge of her sash around her waist, turning her head towards Sinbad. **"Something wrong, Sinbad?"** Nagi asks. Sinbad pauses then let go of her sash, **"No, I'm fine… Thank you for treating me, Miss Nagi."** His eyes try stay awake but look tired.

Nagi is confused by Sinbad's behavior; maybe he tries to tell her something. She decides to grab a stool by his bedside. She remains sitting on the stool, next to Sinbad's bed. Sinbad slowly turns his body to her side, **"You certainly…are a strange…woman…Miss Nagi."** He whispers as Sinbad slowly succumb to sleeping. As Sinbad is deeply asleep, Nagi quietly left the room as she closes the door behind him with the basket in her hand.

_'Isn't everyone strange, Sinbad?'_ Nagi thought.

* * *

As a couple of weeks past, Nagi was forced to take a break by her female assistants. She tries to reason with them but no luck as the women are stubborn like bulls. She decides to walk to the sea port to look at the scenery. With her bag strapped to her back, Nagi stop at the edge of the port to look at the silent scenery. The sea is calm as she heard distant birds calling to each other from the sky. Closing her eyes for a second, Nagi frowns when she heard loud footsteps from afar. Slowly she let out a silent sigh as she investigates the problem.

* * *

Her eyes widen when she sees Alibaba with Aladdin at his side while a small crowd of soldiers accompany them. Sinbad joins the scene with his comrades also. Nagi adjusts her hood as she approaches them, **"Aladdin, what's the problem?"** Aladdin runs to Nagi when Ja'far answers her question, **"Kou Empire's ships are coming this way."** He points to the sea in front of them. Nagi turns her head to see a large fleet of Kou's ships coming their way. Alibaba has a shock look on his face when he questions himself,** "Why would the Kou Empire…"**

Nagi cannot give a straight answer to him. Sinbad decide to answer,** "They must have had their fleet dispatched here from the beginning. In order to take advantage of the uprising, and force this country into total submission."**

Alibaba quickly respond, **"If that's the case, the uprising has already been suppressed…"**

Ja'far interrupts the blonde teenager, **"Even so, it's not as if there's a new government in place yet. If they were to insist that Balbadd is currently without a government, you'd be hard-pressed to argue."**

Nagi wrap her arms around Aladdin when listening to them, her eyes harden when Sinbad speak to Alibaba.

**"You must leave this country soon as possible. The first thing Kou is likely to do is to take the royal family into custody."**

She fears that Sinbad is right about Kou's purpose to come to Balbadd. Nagi slowly shakes her head when Alibaba refuses to leave the country behind and yelling at Sinbad. She saw Alibaba slowly drawing his dagger from his sheathes and points his dagger at the ship's fleet. Having enough of Alibaba's pointless reason to fight, Sinbad's right hand chops the back of Alibaba's neck. Alibaba slowly losses conciseness as Sinbad rush to catch him. The people watch Sinbad apologizing to the out cold Alibaba,

**"Forgive me; I did this for you, and for the sake of this country."**

* * *

Nagi's friends and Sinbad's comrades escape Balbadd on a ship to Sindria. Nagi and Morgiana's job for now is to give Alibaba medicine to remain sleeping until they arrive to land. Nagi rub her forehead to ease her oncoming headache as she walks out to the main deck to get some fresh air for being locked up in her room since their departure from Balbadd. It take the Asad woman a while to make a few sleeping medicines for Alibaba until she runs out the ingredients.

The sky is grey with little sunlight indicating early morning for Nagi. She walks up the stair to the upper deck when she looks out to the sea. Her ears heard the door open as Nagi saw Alibaba awake to see the country in front of him. The woman remains silent until the rest of her friends walk to the deck behind Alibaba. Ja'far spoke up,** "That is Sindria. We've kept you asleep on medicine all this time, you see. It was all on Sin's orders."**

Alibaba's mouth tightens when listening to Ja'far, **"King Sinbad is now on his way to the Kou Empire. He says that he'll take responsibility himself as leader of the Seven Seas Alliance to negotiate with them."**

Nagi jumps down from the upper deck then lands next to Masrur. He nods his head to greet her; they can only watch Alibaba slowly take in the information as he slams his fist against the ground while cursing quietly.

Arrive to the land of Sindria again give Nagi a smile on her face._ 'It's been a while since I returned here…'_ She thought. Ja'far saw Nagi's soft smile as he walks beside her, **"I guess you been here before Miss Nagi?"**

Nagi nods, **"Yes. I believe its four months ago since I been here."** Ja'far takes her answer as he walks ahead to lead all of them in the palace of Sindra. Masrur was a couple of steps ahead of Nagi while he pauses to wait for her. Nagi gave a silent thank you for Masrur's politeness as they walk together with her friends ahead of them. The woman felt uncomfortable of the citizens staring at them with curiosity. Her eyes remain forward to ignore the people's stares.

* * *

As they past the palace's gates, Nagi's stiff posture eases itself when pried away from unwanted eyes. She felt the sun's rays on her head as her hand try to check if her hood is up or not. Only feeling her hair, Nagi's hands landed on her shoulders where her hood rested. She turns to her likely suspect at her right, Masrur. The silent man's head was turned away from her to look around his surroundings. He felt Nagi's stare at the back of his head. When turning to her, Masrur saw Nagi with her hands on her hips. Nagi's mouth opens for a second then closed, she only shakes her head at him when it's no use to argue her silent friend.

**"Just don't do that again, Masrur. I hate it when my hair is shown in public…"** Nagi said.

Her friends went ahead in the palace while Masrur and Nagi slowly follow behind them. Masrur's eyes remain on her while they walk together. His eyes soon look forward,** "Why?"** He asks. Nagi stops walking as Masrur turns to her. Wrapped her arms over her chest, she stayed silent then walk past him. Masrur only heard her whisper quietly to herself, **"It's a pointless tale to share…"**

* * *

**A/N: Done with another chapter. Now I'm excited to make chapters for Sindria. Man, I have too much pages in my Microsoft word like 45 pages I think. Thank you for giving me motivation to keep going! I would like to see the reader's view of Nagi's relations with the characters. Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts, I'm curious. You can private message me also if you wanted too. **

**-Fancybunny**


	18. Time in Sindria

**Chapter 17: Time in Sindria**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Nagi stay in Sindria. She enjoys the wildlife at the edge of Sindria, Nagi usually finds herself drawing the wild animals with paper and ink in her hands. Nagi remember when Morgiana asks Masrur to help her to fight better in combat. The Fanalis held strength in their bodies. They must train their strength to become stronger than any other person. Nagi admire their unnatural strength and speed when she heard tales of the Fanalis from her grandmother.

* * *

When Masrur agrees to train Morgiana as his student. Nagi can see joy in Morgiana's face when she watches them talk to each other like brother and sister. In the jungle, Masrur only blocks Morgiana's oncoming attacks to measure her strength and speed. Nagi held two wooden lunchboxes in her hands as she walks past a few palm trees until Nagi found them. Her eyes watch Morgiana tries to land a side kick in the air, only to be blocked by Masrur's arm. She flies back to avoid Masrur's oncoming kick towards her. Many thoughts went through Nagi's head when she saw Morgiana almost trip but quickly responded as she jumps back a couple more flying kicks from Masrur.

Nagi shakes her head,_ 'Morgiana is Masrur's student. It would be nerve wrecking for her if I try to teach her also.'_ She thought then calls to them, **"Morgiana! Masrur! It's time for a break!"** The Fanalis stop exchanging blows to see Nagi holding two lunchboxes for them. Masrur nods as they take a break from fighting.

* * *

Their lunches have four grilled fishes in a stick, a side of chopped vegetables mixed together, three small rice balls, and chopped slices of apples. When Morgiana took a bite of grilled fish, she has a smile on her face. Nagi pats head, **"I guess you like it then?"** Morgiana nods when she looks at Nagi.

**"Do you cook this?"** Masrur asks then Nagi rubs the back of her head,** "Yes, I thought you guys would be hungry after training so I make this."**

The Fanalis eat their packed lunch wholeheartly. They thank the Asad woman as she gave them a couple cups of water to rehydrate their bodies. When finishing their lunch, Nagi pick up the empty lunch boxes in her arms. They trained once more until the day turns to noon. Nagi and Masrur walk next to each other while Morgiana is a couple steps ahead of them. **"I think you're a good teacher for Morgiana."** Nagi comments quietly to Masrur. The red headed man turns his head away from her, looking embarrassed by her compliment. **"Besides, you look like a big brother who wants to protect his little sister. I would protect her, Alibaba, and Aladdin like my own."** Nagi held a gentle smile on her face when talking about them. Masrur stayed silent when he saw Nagi's smile.

* * *

**Extra:**

One day, Masrur and Morgiana invites Nagi explore around the city. It took Morgiana and Masrur a while to convince Nagi to join them. Nagi felt bare without her cloak protecting her from public view. The reason is her cloak had 'mysteriously' disappeared from her room. She looked everywhere for it but no luck.

Many people ask Masrur if Morgiana is his little sister but he only shakes his head no. She stands beside Morgiana, trying to ease her friend's nerves as Masrur stands beside her. Morgiana's cheeks went pink from the questions. Nagi smiles at the scene in front of her. Nagi turns frozen like stone when other citizens start to ask Masrur about Nagi when they saw her.

**"Is that woman your wife?"**

**"Oh she looks beautiful, is she your wife?"** One old woman asks as they decide to shop at the bazaar.

When Masrur tells them no repeatedly, he turns to Nagi who is still frozen in shock. Finally after enough questioning from the citizens, Masrur nods his head to the curious people.

**"Yes….she is my wife."** Masrur lies as he walks next to her. He wraps his right arm around the stiff Nagi's waist. Nagi's cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

With a basket full of recently bought items in their hands, Nagi's cheeks remained red as she turns to Masrur.

**"I cannot believe you said that…"** Nagi said. Masrur shrugs his shoulders,** "It's the only way for them to stop…"**

Nagi rubs her forehead to ease her oncoming headache, **"Don't lie to them. It's also inappropriate to wrap your arm around me. We are not married."** Morgiana only watch Masrur look away from Nagi, looking embarrassed. Nagi sighs when she sees her conversation with him have no solution.

**"Hm…"** Masrur only said.

* * *

**A/N: It's only fluff! Don't kill me! Besides, I gunna upload soon since I write like two chapters ahead of this (still need to reread and edit it until it's finished). So tell me if the fluff doesn't work or not, maybe I can keep out the fluff or improve it more *sweatdrops like crazy* I love you all!**

**-Fancybunny**

**"Accept Godzilla as your lord and savior!" -a small joke from my friend.**


	19. Maharagan

**Chapter 18: Maharagan**

* * *

After a month past, Nagi watch the Fanalis train at the jungle. She can see a small growth of Morgiana's training with Masrur._ 'She is slowly finding balance between her strength and speed.'_ Nagi thought. She watches Morgiana jump in air towards Masrur with another kick towards his face. He quickly blocks the attack with his arm. Morgiana lands on the ground then jumps in the air again to place three kicks towards Masrur. His large hands block the kicks as she lands on her hands on the ground. She jumps repeat the kick in the face. Finally, she lands on the ground to breathe in and out to calm herself.

_'I'm glad that she is growing to make herself stronger.'_ Nagi thought. She approaches Morgiana and Masrur as she pats Morgiana's shoulder, **"Good job, Morgiana."** Morgiana thanks her as they heard a loud clang from afar. When Morgiana rises to her feet, she turns her head to the city.

**"It looks like he's returned."** Morgiana said. Nagi only nods,** "I believe so. It's been a month."**

Morgiana follows the adults into the city. Nagi noted in her head about a few colorful decorations and a string of bright flowers hung at the edge of the rooftops. The citizens are busy with preparing for the festival._ 'It must be grand…'_ Nagi thought.

* * *

Nagi sits on one of the stone benches in the royal gardens with a tea set and a cup of hot tea in a wooden tray at her side. In her hands held the worn out book with pages of history. Her eyes slowly move side to side, reading. She looks up when she heard someone calling her. Behind her, she saw Morgiana with a company of the country guard.

**"Nagi, there is a sea serpent attacking the city."** Morgiana explains. Nagi closes the worn out book with care.

**"Well then, we should go then before they destroy Sindria."** Nagi said.

* * *

The women arrive to the edge of Sindria, where the fishermen lived. Nagi saw Alibaba and Aladdin arriving at the scene. The sea serpent spews out a jet of water, destroying a couple of buildings. Nagi only heard Alibaba stare in shock at the scene in front of them,** "W-what the heck is that monster?"**  
She shrugs, **"A sea serpent, they held a bad temper when you mess with them."** Her friends look at her in shock, Nagi awkwardly coughs.

**"Um…I fought with one before."**

She caught the citizens smiling at the scene of destruction. One male comments out loud, **"It's been a while huh?"**

**"The hunt is here!"** Another one shouts. When the loud clank from the gong caught their attention, the citizen's cheers happily. Sinbad walks to the edge of the cliff with the presence of eight people.

**"Our king and the eight generals are here!"** One woman yells out. Sinbad held a smile on his face when raising his right arm towards the serpent, **"Yamraiha! Sharrkan! It's up to you to get today's prey!"** He calls out. Both of them respond, **"As you wish, Sire!"**

The woman had a black witch's hat on her head while sitting on her floating pink staff. She hovers over the sea serpent as it opens it's mouth to shoot out a jet of water towards the aqua haired woman. The crystal at the end of her staff glowed as she is shielded by a blue sphere. The water instantly engulfs the sphere as the woman flick her hand to let the water expand out of the blue sphere and turns into a water whip to tie down the sea serpent.

Nagi's eyes widen slightly when seeing the familiar white haired male jump on the floating staff to jump into the air towards the tied down serpent. With a sword in his hands, it glowed brightly as he called for his house vessel.

**"Household Vessal, Foraz Saika!"**

The blade sliced off the beast's head with one clean cut. He landed on the ground as he charged into the air to cut the underbelly. Then, he cuts off the internal organs, spine, etc. Everyone is in awe of his sword work. Finally, the swordsman slices it into pieces as Nagi saw the citizens' lay out large pieces of cloth. The pieces of slice meat lay on the cloth as the man landed on the ground. Everyone cheers for the male as Alibaba's jaws dropped as he screams out.

**"He served it up?!"**

The white haired male smiles at everyone when putting away his sword, **"Share it fairly, okay!?"**

**"Hm…I guess it's for the festival."** Nagi said, trying to fit the puzzle together.

**"That's right Miss Nagi."** Sinbad smiles as he approach them. Beside him is the aqua haired female who set her feet on the ground with her staff in her hands. **"There you have it. This woman will be your magi instructor."** Sinbad said when he turns to Aladdin. Nagi tilts her head in confusion, **"Instructor?"** She stands by Aladdin. Nagi listens to the aqua haired woman introducing herself to Aladdin.

**"I am Yamraiha. I am not sure whether I can be of use to you, but please ask me whatever you want!"**

Nagi smiles at Yamraiha, **"It's impressive with your magic."** Yamraiha smiles at her from the compliment, **"Thank you."**

As Nagi saw Aladdin approaching Yamraiha with a strange smile on his face, her jaw drops when she saw him groping his teacher's chest. With red cheeks, Yamraiha's staff glows as steam covers Aladdin's body. The female mage mood turns dark as she growls at Aladdin, **"Cut it out, you dirty little pest!"** Aladdin rolls over the floor as his body is dark pink from the warm steam. Nagi sighs as she heard Alibaba asks if Aladdin is okay. Yamraiha adjusts her robe as she spoke to them, **"What a drama queen. It's just steam!"** Aladdin sits up as he turns to Nagi, **"Onee-san…"**

Nagi narrows her eyes to Aladdin,** "It's your fault for that behavior Aladdin. Now apologize to the nice woman."** Aladdin turns stiff from Nagi's stern gaze as he turns his head slowly to Yamraiha, **"S-sorry Onee-san."**

Yamraiha only sighs, **"And to think I was nervous because you're a magi…but you're nothing but a little pervert. If you ever do that again, I'll make all your fluid in your body boil, got that?"**

Aladdin blankly stares at her, **"You look so gentle Onee-san, but you're not at all…"** Yamraiha remain silent till a male voice interrupts them.

**"Even among magicians, who tend to be weak yet haughtly, this woman is extra nasty!"** He said as Yamraiha glares at him, **"What you said?!"**

Sinbad decides to intervene, **"This is Sharrkan. He's your swordsmanship instructor, Alibaba."** Alibaba rises to his feet towards Sharrkan. Sharrkan held a large grin as he looks at Alibaba, **"So you want to learn swordsmanship?"** Alibaba only said yes as Sharrkan decides to boast about swords being the best. He leans against Alibaba with an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

**"Um…what-baba?"** Sharrkan pauses to let Alibaba tell his name to his instructor.

Sharrkan look at the rest of the group, he caught Nagi's eyes. He points at her, **"Y-Y-Y-You!"** Nagi pauses then blankly stares at him.

**"It's rude to point your finger at me…"**

Sharrkan let go of Alibaba then grab her shoulders, **"You're that woman that uses those circular weapons. Let me have a match with you!"** Nagi felt uncomfortable when he grabs her shoulders. She heard Yamraiha left a comment, **"If you talk to that guy, you'll catch his swordsmanship lunacy!"**

Sharrkan let go of Nagi's shoulders to glare at the female mage with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Both of them glare at each other as they prepare to fight each other. Sinbad interrupts their bickering, **"Both of you! Would you go at each other another time? Tonight is Maharagan."**

* * *

Nagi sit behind Morgiana with a brush in her hands. She makes sure the young Fanalis' hair is tangled free when dressing it for the festival. Morgiana looks at her friend with awe by looking at the mirror in front of her. They stay in their shared room for dressing up for Maharagan. As Nagi finishes with her work, Morgiana admires the work on her hair. Somehow, Nagi uses some cream to make Morgiana's hair soft and shiny. **"There you go. You look like you are ready to party."** Nagi comments as she stands on her feet to help Morgiana put on her clothing for the party.

Morgiana looks at herself in the mirror with amazement. She looks at Nagi who wore the same clothing, **"Are you going to wear something, Nagi?"**

**"It's been a while since I attend this type of party…I believe I have one for this..."** Nagi answers. Morgiana nods as she helps Nagi with her preparation.

* * *

Alibaba and Aladdin explore the wonders of Maharagan. They paused to look around for the women as they were given flower necklaces by a masked young woman.

**"Aladdin, come to think of it, have you seen Morgiana or Miss Nagi?"** Alibaba asks but Aladdin only shrugs. The masked girl grab Alibaba's sleeve as she lifts up her mask, **"What are you talking about, Alibaba?"** She reveals to be Morgiana as the boys saw her clothing.

**"Hey, Morg, you really look great in that!"** Aladdin comments as a woman's voice interrupts them.

**"Isn't she? I always tell her but she wanted to know if you like it or not."** The boys turn to their left to see Nagi with different clothing.

Nagi's festival clothing is quite different from her other ones. Her light blue fitted top covers only her chest area like a bra with tiny lotus flora designs at the left side of her top with it's vines only touching the edges. Nagi's body shows some of her muscles from traveling as her bare stomach is flat. At the bottom half is a long skirt that stop before her ankles, her bare right leg is shown in view for it's skirt's opening. With her bare left shoulder shown her tattoo in public view, it had a metal band wrap around below her tattoo. At her right arm is a three silver braclets around her wrist. At her feet is a small anklet chain at her left and black sandals stayed in place as a strap wrap around her ankles. Her hair is tied up into a loose braid that a few short strands of hair remain free.

Nagi smiles at Morgiana who touches her red cheeks from the boy's compliments. She pats Morgiana's head.** "Come on, we need to try out the food here."** Nagi said as she guides Morgiana to the boys who waited for them. After a while of eating, Nagi and her friends were called to meet Sinbad at the top of the stone stage.

**"There are you guys. I've been waiting for you four to show up."** Sinbad said as he is surrounded by women. **"Let me introduce you to the Eight Generals."**

* * *

Masrur and Ja'far accompanied Sinbad when they arrived to the main stone stage. Sinbad talking about them, **"You already know Ja'far. He has a day job as a government official but he is quite a master of assassination techniques."** Ja'far bows his head to them.

Sinbad starts talking about Masrur,** "Masrur here might be wielding a giant sword, but he wouldn't make a good swordsman instructor. As a kid, he was a gladiator, but now he slacks off all the time and is no good at swordplay."**

Masrur apologizes to them, Nagi felt him looking at him as she turns to listen to Sinbad. She turns her head to see a child calling someone, **"Dad, can I drink some wine?"** Brown eyes widen to see the tallest man she ever since in her life. He towers over them,** "Did you call me, my king?"**

The giant man had his blue hair tied back into a high ponytail with a decorative headband covering his forehead. His eyes are golden and bare a scar at his left jaw. In his hand held a red sword that looks similar to coral in the ocean. **"This is Hinahoho, an Imchuk warrior of the Far North's unexplored region. He may be gigantic in size, but everyone in his tribe is."** Hinahoho greets them as he place his large hand to rub Alibaba's head, **"I look forward to working with you!"**

The next man is similar to a dragon with green scales covering his body. **"This is Drakon, a former warrior of the Partevia Empire. He looks like a dragon but he started out as a human being and he is a loyal man."** Beside the dragon warrior is a smiling woman that stands tall at his chest. **"He's got a beautiful wife too."** Nagi smiles at the couple when seeing his wife loving gaze at him.

Two voices interrupt Nagi when seeing Yamraiha and Sharrkan arguing again. She saw two other people from before. The small blonde woman laughs at their bickering while the heavy armored man silently stares at them. She tilts her head in happiness, **"Those two are truly the best of friends!"**

**"Pisti of Artemyura."** Pisti look at the visitors as she saw Nagi. She grabs her friend's arm,** "Look Spartos! It's her!"** Nagi is thrown off-guard when Pisti grabs her hands. She heard Sinbad talking again, **"The allied nations have placed these people in my custody for one reason or another. You can actually say that they're just like you Alibaba."** Pisti seems to pull Nagi to her feet as she starts to talk to her. Nagi seems to listen to Pisti trying to convince Spartos to party with her but he only rejects the idea.

She saw Hinahoho's son approaches her with interest. **"Woah! That tattoo looks awesome!"** The boy walks to her bare back to see the shoulder tattoo is connected to a tribal shape lioness that covers the left side of her scapula. Nagi smiles at the curious boy, **"Thank you. This is a sign of adulthood in my family."** The boy's eyes sparkled as he turns to his father,** "Dad, Can I get a tattoo?!"** Hinahoho laughs at his son's smile, **"You're too young for that. Someday when you're big as me!"** She only watch his son whines of wanting to grow up soon.

Nagi excuses herself to sit on her seat as she saw Ja'far and Masrur stare blankly at Sinbad. **"I went over there for diplomatic reasons. That's all."** Sinbad only said. Ja'far only said huh as Drakon speaks up,** "Do you still have no intention of taking a wife, then?"**

Hinahoho speaks also, **"That's right, Sinbad. Kids are great! You should make a ton of your own too!"**

The Asad winces slightly at Hinahoho and Drakon's comments. She felt sure that no one pay attention to her sudden reaction. Nagi decides to distract herself by exploring the stalls as she ignores the tiny yet painful squeeze in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Welp I'm dead... At least...this will be two parts in this party woot! Please be patient with the next chapter, since I will be returning back to class soon and maybe slow with updating in the future. I can update the chapters in Fridays and the weekends since I might have time if the class doesn't kill me.**

**Peace everyone!**

**-Fancybunny**


	20. Dance of the Asad

**Chapter 19: Dance of the Asad**

* * *

Feeling tired from exploring the stalls, Nagi took a seat at a table. She is caught off guard when Sharrkan decides to take a seat in front of her with a large grin on his face.

**"Hey! What are you doing here all alone?"** Sharrkan asks. Nagi gave a tired smile to him, **"I'm a little worn out from this…I never got use to festivals like this." **

The white haired man nods then walks to her side, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder. He held a golden goblet in his hand that is filled with red wine while laughing. **"Come on Nagi! Drink with me!"** Nagi shakes her head at him while telling him that she doesn't drink, only in special occasions. Sharrkan ignores her reason as he tries to convince her to drink. He was stopped by Yamraiha who yells at the swordsman.

**"Hey! Don't force her to drink if she doesn't want too you idiotic swordsman!" **

Sharrkan release his hold on Nagi to have a glare match with Yamraiha. Nagi can only watch them bicker at each other as she gave her attention to Aladdin who hugs her waist.

**"Onee-san! Are you going to dance like last time?" **

Nagi felt her cheeks warm as she is interrupted by Alibaba and Morgiana walk to the little magi's side. **"I didn't know that you can dance, Miss Nagi."** Alibaba said with a confused expression on his face. Nagi rub the back of her neck,** "Well it's not really a dance, and the females in my family do it since it's traditional but…"** She tries to explain it further but a male voice behind them surprised her.

**"Can we see this demonstration then, Miss Nagi?"**

The Asad look behind her to see Sinbad with Ja'far at his side. She shakes her head at the men,** "Oh no, I cannot. I-it's just –"**She looks down to Aladdin who gave her a puppy look. Slowly, Nagi gave in and sighs, **"...Alright then, I need two curved swords for this." **

Everyone curiosity peaked when she asks for swords.

* * *

Standing on the stone stage made Nagi nervous but she cannot show fear. The citizens watch the lone woman with curiosity. With female dancer holding two curved swords in his hands, she let out a heavy breath. Nagi took out a long piece of black cloth; she covers her eyes with the cloth as she tied it at the back of her head. With a motion of her right arm, the person hands her blades in each hand. Her vision is covered in black as she feels the drums play, to match her own heart beats. The flute sound guides her to motion her hips side to side.

With swords in her hand, she turns into a complete circle. She swings her right sword to her sides. Adding her left sword to the mix, the citizens were shocked. Nagi stops to balance her left sword on her head to show balance of swinging her sword to switch to her other hand. She stops her swinging sword to stab it between the cracks of the stone stage. With the sword upon her head, her arms slowly move like a snake. Her hips shake side to side then back and forth. Her body follows her hips motion.

Nagi slowly remove the sword from her head, her fingers guide along the blunt edge of the sword in front of her. Her head rolls back as the sword swings over her head. The people gasp when the blindfold woman decides to risk herself in this strange sword dance. The drums slowed then stops as Nagi's sword completely stopped as the blade barely touch her neck when her head rises up. Everyone stops as they applaud for Nagi's performance. The swords were taken away as Nagi remove her blindfold to bow her head to the people.

* * *

**"That was cool, Onee-san!"** Aladdin compliments Nagi as she approaches her friends. She smiles at Aladdin as she pets his head.** "I hope so; I never thought I did this again…"** Nagi confessed. Morgiana's eyes sparkles as she gave her compliments.** "Wow! That is good, Miss Nagi."** Alibaba shouts in happiness. Nagi's cheeks grew warm as she gives a soft smile to them.

**"I'm glad that you like it."** Nagi said as Morgiana tap her right arm for her attention. The Asad turns her attention to Morgiana.

**"What is the meaning behind of that dance, Nagi?"** Morgiana asks. The woman pauses for a moment and then she answers, **"Well, the dance is mainly for women who aren't married to another. The women in my family believed that it helps them find a suitable partner for the future…that's what I been told about." **

Her friends nod in understanding as Nagi excuses herself to explore her surroundings. Soon after, she was stopped by a couple of blue haired children. They tug her towards one of the tables occupied by the generals, Masrur and Sharrkan. Masrur distracts himself by eating a plate piled by grilled fish. He stops eating for a second to wave his left arm hello to her. Sharrkan stands from his seat with a large smile on his face, **"Hey! That was an interesting dance that you did a while ago."** He held his usual goblet of wine as he took a sip from it. Nagi bow her head, **"Thank you. It's been a while since I done it." **

Nagi took a seat in front of Masrur as she is helping herself with a bowl of grapes. At the corner of Masrur's mouth hung a half eaten fish, Nagi tries to hold in her laugh when she saw him with a small smile on his face. Sharrkan left the table when he saw a group of women walk past them. A small laugh left her lips,** "I guess some people cannot resist delicious food including the most serious ones." **

Masrur finishes his plates as they exchange some words. Nagi watches the smile on the people's faces; she turns her head to Masrur when he taps her shoulder. He held a ceramic cup to Nagi; she only looks at him with confusion. **"It's water…"** Masrur simply answers as Nagi took the cup from his hands with a small thank you. With a couple of sips from her cup, Masrur spoke up again.

**"…It's a nice performance. You should dance more…" **

Nagi shakes her head at him,** "Maybe…if the time is right."** She rises from her seat,** "I should retire for the night. I can never get use to parties…"** Masrur simply rises from his seat to accompany her.

* * *

Walking beside each other in silence, they walk through the grand hallway towards one of the royal gardens. Nagi stands on the grass while Masrur took a seat on the stone beach, a foot away from her. Her head turns upward to see the stars in the night. Masrur only watch her in silence until Nagi broke it.

**"Forgive me, I didn't tell you much about myself. I guess it runs in the family."** She turns her head towards him, taking a seat beside him. Her head lowers to her lap as she distracts herself by looking at the patterns on her skirt.

**"It's fine…"** Masrur only said. Nagi closes her eyes then let out a heavy breath. Silence fell between them as Nagi's mind struggles with internal conflicts.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo, should Nagi tell Masrur about her and her family or keep it a secret!? Sorry for not updating, I been busy with classes and trying to learn Japanese in one of them. I'll try to update soon as possible! Thank you for your patience! I love you all!**

**-Fancybunny**


	21. Sudden change

**Chapter 20: Sudden change**

* * *

Nagi and Masrur sit beside each other in silence. Debating the possibilities of her actions, Nagi suddenly spoke up.

**"…We are quite protected with our past or history."**

She felt Masrur's eyes on her as she talk more, **"My family mark this sign of loyalty if we share it with someone who is outside of our family. I find it strange but I grown to trust you when we slowly becoming friends, Masrur."**

Masrur look away as Nagi barely notices a faint blush on his cheeks. Nagi looks forward to see a few flowers that caught her interest.** "I was born in my family who are called the Asad; this tattoo marks our family's symbol, a sign of adulthood."** Nagi said as she brushes her braid to the side to show left shoulder and backside to Masrur.

**"You can say we are traveling merchants but we have a bit of power in trading. We are secretive with our trade, only a few loyal customers knew us personally…"** She stops for a second to let Masrur take in the information. He nods his head once to let her continue. **"My parents….we are not that close. They distract themselves with work and the family…my grandmother is the only one who knows me. I always love to hear her stories."**

She felt Masrur's stare at her back, Nagi blinks once as she turns her head to him. **"Are you alright, Masrur? Sorry if my background isn't interesting."**

Masrur shook his head and place a hand on her head; Nagi saw his mouth form a tiny smile.

**"It's fine. Thank you for telling me."** Masrur said. Nagi's cheeks felt a bit warm from the sudden gesture. Somehow, his gesture gave her a bit of security. Their eyes soon make contact, a second pass between them until Nagi broke eye contact. Standing up from her seat, she quickly bids Masrur a goodnight as she left to her room.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Nagi felt strange with Masrur. Her cheeks become warm as her feelings felt….content. Small frantic beats from her heart caught her off guard. Masrur's sudden gesture made her feel strange. Nagi cannot fathom about what happen at that moment, maybe she is tired from the festival or she isn't feeling well? Many possibilities went through her mind but provide no answer to her heart skipping one beat. Nagi slowly gives up to finding an answer as she finally arrives to her room. Changing out of her clothing to sleep, she unbraids her hair as she lay her head against her pillow. Her eyes slowly close as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: FORGIVE ME FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER! WAHHHH! if I add anymore then it would lose it's moment...*Sigh* I'll update soon after this! Aw little Nagi doesn't know what happen with Masrur...It's kinda cute when I think about it more.**

**Trivia: *Whispers* The Asad tattoo marks adulthood and also shows that the person is old enough for marriage.  
**


	22. Unlikely victim

**Chapter 21: Unlikely victim**

* * *

A couple weeks passed since the festival, Nagi watch Aladdin and Alibaba receive training from their teachers like Morgiana. She occupies her spare time exploring the palace library to read various scrolls or books. With an unrolled scroll in her lap, she read outside in the royal gardens and remains undisturbed. Once and a while a servant place a cup of tea at Nagi's side. Taking her eyes off the lettering, she carefully wraps the scroll and ends her session of reading for the day.

* * *

Rubbing her tired eyes, Nagi find herself in the grand hallway. When walking past an opened door, she stops for a second to look inside the room. The room is filled with unusual items in their respectable containers. Three figures stand in the middle of the treasure room. Nagi saw Sinbad stand in front of Alibaba and Morgiana as they were exchanging some words. Sinbad turns to the door way to greet Nagi; she walks towards them and become curious of Alibaba's choices of metal for Morgiana.

**"Hey Morgiana!"** Alibaba calls for her as they turn their attention to him. He held out a large metal gauntlet,** "This would look good on you, don't you think so?"**

Nagi held in her laugh as she watches Morgiana wore the large gauntlets with a cute pout on her face. She clenches her gauntlets two times as she asks Alibaba, **"Do you think it becomes me?"**

Alibaba responds back with a thumb up, **"Yeah! You look powerful!"**

Nagi gave Morgiana her seal of approval, **"No enemy would mess with you."**

Sinbad interrupts them,** "Well, to be honest, It would be better if you use something that you've been wearing."** Morgiana stop a second to think then spokes up, **"Can it be anything as long it's metal?"** Sinbad said yes as she left the room for a while. When she returns, Morgiana laid out rusted cuffs connected to broken chains on the table. Nagi's eyes widen as Morgiana answers to Alibaba's question.

**"Yes. These are the shackles that I use to wear. I couldn't find myself to throw them away, so I've kept them all this time. These shackles are the once that Aladdin spoke to, that my friend, Goltas cut off, and Alibaba removed them for me."**

Nagi slowly understands why Morgiana kept them for all this time. The cuffs signify Morgiana's freedom and change for the better. Morgiana hold the rusted cuffs in her hands, **"They carry the obligations that I have from my precious friends."**

A new voice interrupts them; Nagi looks at the door way to see Ja'far and Masrur. Nagi's heart slowly goes faster as she tries to distract herself by looking at the metal items in the room. Her cheeks grew warm as she was caught in eye contact with him. Masrur nod his head to her as a greeting Nagi returns the favor. Shortly, she follows behind Morgiana and Alibaba when leaving the treasure room. Ja'far reports to Sinbad of guests arriving at the port. The guests are arriving in port in Kou empire's ships.

_'Strange...'_ Nagi thought to herself, _'Maybe it's part of something important.'_

* * *

The port is filled with people, mostly the generals and Sindria's soldiers accompany Sinbad. Nagi stand behind Aladdin to see Kou's soldiers walk out their ships. The largest ship landed near the port, the wooden bridge lowers itself on the concrete ground as a male teenager with raven black hair walk from the ship onto land. The noticeable scar covers the male teen's left eye caught Nagi's attention. He wore the traditional Kou's clothing, mostly white with a mix of black and a hint of red. Blinking once, Nagi heard Aladdin whisper, **"So he's the Kou Empire prince, huh?"** The prince slowly turns his head toward Alibaba who is surprise of catching his attention. She notice Alibaba holding his left shoulder then she turns to the prince who bow his head to Sinbad.

**"I am the fourth prince of the Kou Empire, Hakuryu Ren."**

Sinbad gave a smile in return, **"His majesty spoke of you to me. Welcome to Sindria."**

Hakuryu responds,** "Even under my father's command, I have long wished to meet you,sir."**

**"I'm honored. By the way, who is that lady behind you, Lord Hakuryu…?"**

Nagi tilts her head to see the woman behind Hakuryu, she heard Ja'far gasp as they saw Kougyoku Ren with a dark aura over her.** "L-Lady Kogyoku Ren?"** Ja'far only said as he shakes uncontrollably. Nagi covers her mouth to hide a small smile on her face,_ 'Maybe she wants to see her Sinbad.'_ She heard Hinahoho comment, **"Ohhh, you mean the one who has the hots for Sinbad!"**

_'I guess its obvious…'_ Nagi thought as she hear the general's happily comment on the Lady's crush on their king. Lady Ren only smile as she speaks up, **"Thank you for the other day. It's a pleasure to see you again."**

**"Likewise."** Sinbad responds as Ja'far let out a noise of shock.

Ja'far seems relieved as he see them interact normally. Nagi's eyes widen when Lady Kou summons her sword to cut a piece of Sinbad's bang off. She watch as Lady Ren grew angry as she starts cursing at Sinbad, **"I'd resolved to swallow my tears and endure it for the sake of my country if you apologized. I can't forgive you after all! Duel me, Sinbad!"** Her djinn summons water as it forms into a dragon behind her.

**"For the barbarous act of violating the body of a maiden, you deserve to die 10,000 deaths!"** Lady Ren shouts.

Nagi let out a shout of shock as she heard of this news. She runs to Ja'far's side as he yells at Sinbad, **"I knew it! W-what did you do to her?!"**

Sinbad only answers back, **"I-I didn't do anything!"** Ja'far and Sinbad bicker back and forth. Ja'far suddenly yells at Lady Ren,** "What's the meaning of this, your Highness?"**

Nagi saw tears form at Lady Ren's eyes. The Lady fell to her knees as she starts crying, she turns her head to Ja'far to give him a cold glare. She watches a man with golden robes stand in front of the group as he speaks up.

**"Excuse me; it would be cruel to force the princess to describe what happen to herself. Please allow me to continue."**

* * *

The man describes what happen to Sinbad and Lady Ren in the Kou province. Nagi thought about the story as she became confused is to how Sinbad is naked in bed while Lady Ren is still fully clothed during the night and morning. Nagi almost saw Ja'far's soul left his body as she sighs.

**"If, after all this, you insist that nothing happened, I would very much like to hear your explanation."** The man concluded as Nagi turns her head to Sinbad who is surprised by this news. She noted Sinbad silence and confusion of this problem, Lady Ren only turns to her head to him.

**"Curse you, Sinbad! Defiling the body of a Kou Empire princess! Duel me now, Should you refuse, I will kill you, and then I, too, shall die!"** Shortly, Lady Ren pointed the sword towards her throat.

Behind the scene, Nagi saw two soldiers looking nervously away from them. She glare at the men with suspicion, they felt her glare as they shiver more. Nagi gave them a silent message with her eyes,_ 'If you do something with this…you will be judge harshly.'_ The soldiers seem to caught on her message as they try to avoid further eye contact with her.

_'Hmph… I guess this is all a ruse then.'_ She concluded as she begin to saw holes in their story, _'But…I need the other side of the story, Sinbad's view to see if this story is true or not.'_ She release them under her glare as she heard Ja'far comment on his king, **"A lewd act by the king…follow by the princess's suicide…leading into a further war with the Kou Empire."**

Her ears caught Sharrkan's comment to Spartos, **"Come to think of it, the king wasn't drunk at all that night."** Spartos nod in agreement as Sinbad turns to them, **"Right?! I only had a sip or two as a courtesy. Afterwards, I headed straight to my bedroom to sleep."**

Sharrkan adds one more piece of information,** "And we definitely saw that you did."** Nagi turns to them,** "Is it all night then?"** The men nods once to her question.

Lady Ren only shouts at him again, **"Then why I was in your room?!"** Sinbad sighs as he replies, **"Your Highness, I unfortunately have no memory of that…"**

**"Why were you naked then!? Did you have some reason to remove your clothing while asleep?"**

**"That is not an infrequent occurrence."** Sinbad smile with a nod.

A sword swing at his way as Lady Ren points the sword at his face. She yells at him to tell her side of the story, she was knock out by someone and put into Sinbad's room until the next day. The generals seems not to believe her story, Nagi sighs as the gold robe man spoke to them, **"This is most likely what happened!"**

* * *

Nagi sweat drops at the man's add on story to make it more confusing as the generals seem to believe his story. She watches Sinbad shout at them, **"For crying out loud! Do you believe that I'd get drunk enough to do that!? Do you have no faith in you king?!"**

His men grow silent as a few of them gave an awkward cough. Ja'far broke the silence, **"I do. As far of your drinking habits are concerned, I have no trust whatsoever in you."** The man only tells Sinbad to take responsibility for his actions. Ja'far only accept it, **"It cannot be helped…please make a decision!"**

Nagi pinch the bridge of her nose as she heard of the general's comments. Sinbad looks betrayed by his comrades as Nagi spoke up, **"I believe that Sinbad is telling the truth."**

She felt everyone's eyes staring at her as they shout out loud,** "EHHHHHHHH?!"** Nagi saw pure joy on Sinbad's face as he hold her hands in front of him.

**"Oh, thank you! At least someone believes me."** Sinbad responds happily.

Ja'far speaks up, **"M-Miss Nagi, I thought you would be the sensible one…what makes you believe in Sinbad's story?"**

Nagi turns her head to Ja'far,** "There are holes to the story…with a mix of lies."** Ja'far frowns at her answer, Sinbad release her hands as he turns to the blue haired mage, **"Yamraiha, use your power to prove my innocence!"**

Yamraiha was reluctant but tell Sinbad and Lady Ren to hold her hand. Water form around Yamraiha hand as the man in gold robe squeak a noise in surprise, **"You mustn't, Your highness!"** Nagi glares at the robe man then turn to the nervous soldiers.

**"Sharrar Rakesa!"** Yamraiha shouts at two orbs of water fly into the air and land behind both of them. The orbs form into Lady Ren and Sinbad as Yamraiha explains the power to Aladdin.

**"I'm going to have their Rukh tell us what happened that night."**

* * *

More water forms into rooms of the Kou's living space. Sinbad's figure only lay itself on the bed as Yamraiha noted that Sinbad is asleep as the princess was walking through the hallway as it floats into the air into Sinbad's room. Nagi turns her attention from the magic to the two sweating kou soldiers as she glares at them.

_'Speak up now or face something worse than death….'_ Nagi thought to give the message to them. Sinbad's comrades were surprised that Sinbad didn't do anything to the princess. Sinbad only yells at them, **"What did I tell you!? I didn't do anything, did I? Only Miss Nagi saw the truth to this!"** The generals' began to apologize to Sinbad.

The man in gold robes only shouts at them,** "Don't let them deceive you! Such dubious magic proves nothing!"** Lady Ren only speaks back to him, **"That's enough Ka Koubun!"**

Nagi only stare at Lady Ren and Ka Koubun's conversation. Lady Ren tears up again as the nervous soldiers attempt to comfort her. Sharrkan speaks up,** "That means that someone else is the culprit."** Ka Koubun only remains stubborn to his resolve.

Nagi's short laugh gave most people a chill down their spine, she crack her knuckles then walk in front of the soldiers. **"Men who deceive, lie, or hurt others must receive eternal punishment."** Nagi said with malice. The soldiers quickly go to their knees in front of her and beg out loud.

**"Please forgive us! Ka Koubun was behind it all! We helped him!"**

Ka Koubun studders,** "Y-You idiots!"**

**"Well, but we feel sorry for the princess…"** One of them answers. Sindria's soldiers quickly respond to surround Ka Koubun who draws a sword from his sheath. She saw Hakuryuu only chop Ka Koubun's hand to release the sword from his grasp.

**"I think we've had enough of this farce."** Hakuryuu said as he kneels then bow his head to Sinbad, an apology their behavior.

**"The water magic is proven true. Isn't that Ka Koubun?"** Hakuryuu asks him. Ka Koubun only nods his head. At the end, Hakuryuu is permitted to stay in Sindria for the time being. Ka Koubun decides to make more of a scene while spilling crocodile tears as the princess only hugs him. Nagi only stare at the worthless scene between the princess and the lying vassal.

Ja'far quietly approach them, Ja'far displays his disgust by spiting at Ka Koubun's face. Behind Ja'far, Nagi have a dark aura around her with her eyes closed bearing cold smile on her face. She makes a silent promise to Ka Koubun and his partners in crime that they will face punishment soon.

* * *

**Extra:**

**"Now then boys…what do you say?"** Nagi smiles coldly at the three men in front of her. The men were in seiza form, with a large jug filled with water on their laps as they struggle to hold it. They are outside on the concrete ground, near the royal gardens.

**"P…please forgive us, Miss Nagi…"** The men said while feeling pins and needles in their legs. She nods then gave them a hard pat their backs with a small stick, **"Sit up straight! You have a few hours left boys!"**

_'She….she is a demon.'_ The men thought as their face begins to sweat in discomfort.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I got more followers! Wow...I'm tired from class and writing this chapter. Sorry I disappeared for a while, Japanese class made me busy since I got to study the two forms of characters, Hiragana and now we are starting to learn Katakana now. Well thank you guys for being patience with little old me. Hope you stay tune to this fanfiction!**

**-Fancybunny**


	23. A bit of distraction

**Chapter 22: A bit of distraction**

* * *

Sitting at the small metal chair, she laid her notebook on the table in front of her. At her left hand, her fingers touch the edge of small plate with cookies. Her eyes only read the past entries of her journal as she flips the pages to a blank one. Holding an ink feather at her right hand, she starts writing about her time in Sindria, including the small moments with her friends. Pausing for a second, Nagi looks up when she heard footsteps.

The person seems to be the prince of Kou, Hakuryuu who put his hands together to greet her. Nagi seems to be off-guard of the prince's sudden appearance. She only bows her head in return, **"Good day, Prince Hakuryuu. How are you?"**

Hakuryuu gave a light smile to her. **"I'm doing well Miss Nagi, thank you for asking. May I?"** He asks before Nagi let him take a seat in front of her. She offers the plate of cookies to him; he thanks her as he took a bite from the cookie. Nagi closes her journal to give her full attention to her guest. She caught Hakuryuu's curious stare as she broke the silence, **"Something on your mind? Maybe I can help."**

Hakuryuu's cheeks turn slightly pink,** "Forgive me…I'm wondering about something. Have I seen you before? You seem familiar…"**

Nagi tilts her head in confusion, and then she shakes her head. **"I don't believe so; I only visit the Kou Empire a couple of times during my travels."** She replied.

**"Oh, you're a traveler? It must be nice…"** Hakuryuu comments. Nagi smiles at him,** "Yes, I love to visit other places and seeing different cultures. Mostly, discovering something new and learning the history behind it."** Her eyes sparkle for a second when talking about it.

**"Can I hear one of your stories? If you don't mind."** Hakuryuu asks. Nagi gave a soft smile to him, **"Soon, my mind is a bit distracted right now. Now then-"**

She pauses to hear light footsteps at her right. Nagi and Hakuryuu turn to the person, Lady Ren. Hakuryuu stands from his seat, **"Thank you for your time, Miss Nagi."** Nagi waves goodbye to Hakuryuu and Lady Ren as they leave her in peace.

Nagi remain still in her seat as her right hand glides on her journal. 'Why my mind is occupied with that man? I feel happy around him…and secured.' She thought as she rubs the back of her neck. 'Grandmother...I'm so confused. What is this feeling? Admiration? Thankful for his friendship?'

**"I don't know right now…"** Nagi whispers to herself,** "I cannot avoid him because of this."** She brushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 'Maybe this is temporary….or not. I should apologize my behavior to him.'

Nagi stands from her seat with her journal in her hand. She leaves the table to her male friend, Masrur.

* * *

_When an Asad member turned eighteen, they were giving their tradition art of marking. The mark of the Asad shows them their loyalty and the age of young adults. The young adult women of the Asad who received the mark are noted to be ready for marriage. Part of Asad's tradition, the young women are allowed to reject their male suitors until they are ready. _

_Some of the males in the Asad slowly grow interested of Nagi when she turned eighteen due to her experience of taking care of children.__ Nagi reject her male suitors when asked of marriage, she only want peace with the children and her grandmother..._

* * *

Walking through the hallway, Nagi found Masrur sleeping on the stone bench in the royal garden. The sleeping red giant made her heart beat slightly faster when approaching him quietly. Nagi's left hand gently brushes his hair. She held a soft smile when his expression relaxes. Nagi pauses for a second then removes her hand from his hair.

The Asad saw Masrur's eyes slowly open to see her. **"…What's wrong?"** Masrur asks with a tired expression on his face. She quietly answers, **"I'm sorry for how I act around you."**

Masrur's right hand gently pat her head, her cheeks turn a bit warm from his gesture. **"It's fine, don't worry about that…"** He sits up to let Nagi sit beside him on the stone bench. She notices Masrur's tired eyes,** "You should rest. It wouldn't be good for your health if you forced yourself awake."**

He lets his head rest on her lap; Nagi jumps a little from this. Her cheeks grew hot as her heart beats wildly in her chest. **"Sorry…"** Masrur whispers as his eyes closes. Nagi release a heavy breath to relax her frantic heart. She slowly pets Masrur's hair, his tired expression relaxes under her touch. Slowly, Nagi calms herself by listening to Masrur's slow breaths.

'Maybe he want my debt to him paid this way...I owe him much more than this.' She thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back for now! Sorry for this short chapter. Man, these classes took much of my time but it's worth it though. One of them is beginner's water coloring class, gahhhh I'm happy that I'm learning more about it. Well I hope everyone is enjoying their day, remember everyone! you should eat fresh baked cookies!**

**-Fancybunny**


	24. The Asad and the Fanalis

**Chapter 23: The Asad and the Fanalis**

* * *

Apologizing to her friend, Nagi felt at ease at his side. One day, she accompanies Morgiana to the blacksmith to repair Morgiana's rusty cuffs. Nagi thank the blacksmith and paid the man. The blacksmith told them to pick them up in two days. They left the shop and exchange words with each other. Nagi felt Morgiana's excitement for her new cuffs as the young Fanalis bears a smile on her face.

**"Nagi…"** Morgiana said as Nagi looks down to her.

**"Something on your mind, Morg?"** Nagi asks. Morgiana's smile disappears as her eyes held conflict. They stop besides a building. **"You like children, don't you?"** Morgiana asks then Nagi nods, **"Yes, I raised the children in my family with my grandmother. They always make me smile."**

**"Do you have children of your own?"** Morgiana asks, Nagi almost flinch from Morgiana's question and gave her a soft smile.

**"Oh no, I don't believe it's possible for me. No man would be interested in me."** Nagi responded, adding a little lie. A moment of silence grew between them.

Morgiana nods slowly then spokes up again as they start walking again, **"I don't think so, Nagi. There may be one for you…"** Nagi smile at her friend's optimism then stops Morgiana by gently grab her shoulder. Morgiana turns to face Nagi.

**"There is a reason for that Morgiana…"** Nagi said. Then, Nagi whispers something in Morgiana's right ear. Red eyes widen as Nagi stands straight with a small smile on her face. Nagi place a finger on her lips, a gesture of keeping silent. Morgiana only nod once as she bears a small frown on her face. **"Now then, we need to go back before they start worrying about us."** Nagi said as they walk back to the palace walls.

* * *

A new day greets Nagi as she decides to walk through the jungle in Sindria. She only hears the birds happily chirping the day away. The wind gently passes the Asad when she looks up at the tree in front of her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she begins to feel peace. Her mind slowly went back to yesterday with Morgiana._ 'I guess it's in the moment when I told her. I trust her enough for it.'_ Nagi thought.

**"I guess I need to tell Aladdin and Alibaba soon…"** She whispers.

* * *

A small shuffle of leaves made her heart jump for a second behind her. She turns to the source of the noise with her body ready to fight. She relaxes when she sees her red haired friend, Masrur. **"Oh…It's you."** Nagi said, Masrur nod his head to greet her. She felt her cheeks warm when she starts to notice Masrur without his armor. Nagi mentally tell at herself to calm down for being nervous around her friend. Masrur move one arm behind his head then does the other arm to stretch the muscles.** "What's wrong?"** Masrur asks when he stop to see Nagi avoiding his gaze.

She shakes her head then looks up at him with pink cheeks, **"Nothing…nothing, so what are you doing here?"**

**"Training…"** Masrur responds. Nagi nods, **"I see…you want a sparring partner then?"**

His eyes widen then shake his head, **"I don't want to hurt you…"** He looks away for a second as his cheeks slowly turn pink. Nagi gave a gentle smile at him as she starts to roll her shoulders to ease her muscles then starts on her legs, **"I'll be fine. Besides I need training, I feel a little rusty lately."**

Luckily, she put her hair into a tight braid today as they face each other. Masrur look unsure but he spoke up, **"No djinn and weapons, only our strength."** Nagi nods as she removes her twin chakrams from her belt then throws it to the side.

* * *

With a slow breath, she readies herself for the match. A breath of wind blow past them then Nagi charges ahead with a sudden burst of speed. Masrur's red eyes widen as the Asad is in the air with her right leg over his head. Masrur's arms form an x to block the oncoming kick. He felt the ground crack under his feet. Nagi jumps back when her right leg drops on his blocked head. Masrur throws a few punches to Nagi as she moves side to side to avoid his punch. She quickly forms an x with her arms to ease the blow from one of his punches. Nagi's left knee charges at his gut, Masrur grunts from the blow as she jumps back to shakes her arms to ease the pain.

_'That going to hurt for a while…'_ Nagi thought.

They slowly circle each other to see any weak spots. Suddenly Masrur runs to her, giving a couple of punches. Nagi avoid his fists with a second away from hitting her face. Twisting her body, her right leg hit his left's side. The strength of her kick made Masrur moves a couple of inches. He responds to her kick by giving his kick to her. Nagi's left leg connect to his leg; they flinch from the strength of their kicks.

They exchange a few of blows, Nagi felt lucky for her dependence in speed to keep up with her friend. Masrur lift his leg up to send a drop kick to Nagi, she rolls to the side to see the small crater where his feet is. Nagi's hands touch the ground, to form a hand stand as her legs charged forward. Her feet hit Masrur's face as a result. The Fanalis grunts as Nagi quickly stands to her feet to send a couple of kicks to his side. Masrur successfully block her kicks as he sends a kick to Nagi's away. The kick made contact with her right arm as Nagi prepares for the blow. Flinching from Masrur's strength, Nagi tries to shake off the pain.

Exchanging punch and kicks, Nagi breath out heavily with small droplets of sweat slowly drop from her face. Masrur breathes slowly to avoid overworking his heart. With the last of her strength, Nagi redirected Masrur's punch to the side. She lifts her right leg upwards, kicking the bottom of Masrur's chin but he caught her ankle before hitting him. He let go of her ankle as Nagi fell on her bottom on the ground, feeling out of energy.** "Ah…I give up, I don't think I have much energy…left."** Nagi said with heavy breaths. She felt Masrur's presence beside her. They both made eye contact, her heart beats faster as her cheeks flushed from the match.

_'Maybe I'm tired from the match…'_ she thought as her cheeks felt hot under his gaze. Masrur place his right hand on top of Nagi's head.** "Thank you…"** Masrur said. Nagi look down towards the ground, **"No…problem, I have fun…"**

Nagi close her eyes to let the wind cool her flushed face. She felt something warm on her forehead. The Asad slowly open her eyes then felt her voice lost in her throat. Nagi stood still in shock as her friend's lips touch her forehead. Her cheeks turn hot as her heart skip a beat.

_'W-what…?'_

* * *

**A/N: Poor Nagi is going to faint someday from this...**

**Well, I made a match between Masrur and Nagi. I believe Masrur win the match because he have more strength with endurance and experience with hand to hand combat (since he is Fanalis). Nagi possesses fast reaction time with speed while her weak spot is strength (she have more strength at her legs than upper body strength). In addition, she doesn't have her weapons to help her capture her opponent to deliver the final blow. **

**That's the short memo of the match. (Ehhh some fanfictions I read a while ago have oc's overpowered or win a match due to the power of writer. I rather see a character develop from their mistakes...*sigh* but that's me I guess...)**

** I hope you still follow my story till the end. Thank you for your support. **

**P.S: I will soon upload a new story of Sengoku Basara with a new character I made from scratch. I hope you will read it someday. **

**-Fancy Bunny. **


	25. Dark Mark

**Chapter 24: Dark mark**

* * *

Ever since Nagi's interaction with Masrur, she can only think about that kiss. The thought of it made the Asad's cheeks warm. '_I-is it a gesture of thank you from Fanalis? Am I thinking too much about it? This is getting me nowhere. '_ Nagi thought as she walk through the hallways of the palace. Turning her head towards the garden, she saw Aladdin and Alibaba standing in front a smiling Morgiana. She walks to her friends with a smile on her face, **"I guess the blacksmith is done with your braces."**

Morgiana nods in agreement then opens the metal box in her hands to reveal metal cuffs with a red gem in the middle and chains connected to them. The boys gasp in amazement at the sight.

**"This is your Household Vessal, huh, Morgiana?"** Alibaba asks as Morgiana held the metal cuffs in her hands then explain the decorative design on the cuffs. Nagi watch as Morgiana attach the cuffs on her ankles then show the cuffs to her friends.

**"It's nice Morgiana."** Nagi comments.

**"Show us Morgiana!"** Aladdin encourages then Morgiana send a kick towards the boy's way. The chains follow the motion on her kick as it tangles itself onto Aladdin and Alibaba's head. Nagi covers her mouth as she tries to control her laugh. Morgiana remained motionless then quickly untangle the chains to save her friends. Nagi tries to ease Morgiana's worries as she give a helping hand.

* * *

Morgiana apologizes repeatly to her male friends. Nagi pats on her right shoulder, **"It's just an accident. Don't worry."**

Alibaba spokes up, **"Don't you think you'd be better off without those chains or maybe you can wear them somewhere instead of your legs?"** Morgiana remain silent as Nagi stops Alibaba from commenting anymore. Aladdin smiles at Morgiana, **"How do you want to use them, Morg?"**

Morgiana look at Aladdin, a bit confused. **"Yam told me this…'when you create a new kind of magic, the first thing you do is to have a good time thinking about what is it that you want to do.'"**Aladdin said, adding insight from his teacher. **"I bet it's the same thing Household Vessals skill, too."** He concludes.

A second of silent for Morgiana as she looks down to her metal vessel. She closes her eyes then opens them, **"What I want is… to be powerful enough to be of use to you two."** Morgiana said. Alibaba laughs lightly, **"You're already powerful enough, Morgiana."** He mentions her strength in Balbadd. Nagi smile at her friends, _'They are growing up so fast…'_

**"The chains could work, she just need training. It's similar to my weapons."** Nagi said. Morgiana's eyes widen then turn to Nagi, **"C-can you teach me, Nagi?"** Nagi nods then pats Morgiana on top of her head.

**"I can teach you a few things if you want too. You need experience with them in order to achieve such a feat."** Nagi lectures.

**"Sorry to interrupt your conversation."** A male voice behind them said. Nagi bows her head to them, **"Hello Hakuryuu and Lady Kogyoku Ren."**

**"Good day, Miss Nagi."** Hakuryuu greets her then nods towards them,** "At King Sinbad's command, I have been searching for you three."** Lady Ren hid her hands in her sleeves as she spoke up, **"I'm just his chaperone."**

Nagi faces both of them when Alibaba spoke up, **"King Sinbad commanded you?"**

**"Yes, he told me to follow you three as your subordinate, and to learn from you."** Hakuryuu explains, **"I look forward to working with you, starting today."** Aladdin seems wary around the Kou prince then Hakuryuu turns to Aladdin, **"You are the magi, yes?"**

Hakuryuu exchange a handshake with Aladdin then talks about his elder sister Hakuei being saved by him, **"I'm deeply grateful to you for saving her."** He concluded. Nagi sighs quietly at Alibaba's tiny frown. He turns to Nagi who gave him a stern look, _'Don't be rude…'_ She thought when giving a silent message to him. Alibaba nods slowly then looks at Hakuryuu. She notices a hateful look on Alibaba's face when Lady Ren spoke up, **"Such a scary look in your eyes…"**

Blinking a couple of times, Alibaba's eyes turn back to normal. Everyone become silent due to Lady Ren's comment. Alibaba is caught off-guard of everyone looking at him. **"A lot happened between us in Balbadd, but don't you think we should call a truce for now?"** Lady Ren asks then let out a sigh. Nagi frowns slightly, '_It would be nice for peace but… it's easier said than done.'_

* * *

Her lips lift upwards into a small smile at the scene between Aladdin and Lady Ren's handshake. Both of them start crushing each other's hands as they comment of their pain outloud. **"Alright, time to break up. No need to break each other hands."** Nagi said with a hint of laughter. They release their crushing hold as they gave small mean comments to each other. Nagi stops laughing then glares at them, **"That's enough…"**

They froze in fear from her cold glare then gave a short apology to her like a mother caught them making trouble. Nagi turns to Alibaba conversing with Hakuryuu then she felt something off from Alibaba. She runs to Alibaba's side as he screams out in pain while clutching his left shoulder.

**"Alibaba!"** Nagi called out then pick him up in her arms when he is unresponsive to her calls. She runs to a nearby room to check on the shoulder that Alibaba clutch. When placing Alibaba on a bed, she quickly takes off his coat and shirt. Nagi saw black splat on Alibaba's shoulder then she jumps back slightly when she saw the splat grow bigger. _'N…no…not that. It's like before.'_ She thought when small snippets of memories went through her mind.

Footsteps behind her stopped, Nagi turns her head to her friends. **"Call Sinbad now."** Nagi said, leaving no room for questioning.

* * *

**A/N: Okay my lovely readers, What do you think is Nagi's secret? (I add small hints in the chapters) Should I add more fluff between Masrur and Nagi or someone else? I would like to see your view of their friendship. **

**I will be updating soon when I can! Please bear with me *Bows***

**-FancyBunny**


End file.
